


B and J Fanfic - Julia Brings Wyncliffe to Collinsport

by HARMON324



Category: Dark Shadows Fanfic - Barnabas and Julia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARMON324/pseuds/HARMON324
Summary: This is the story of what happened between Barnabas and Julia after they returned from 1840.  Julia is tasked with bringing Wyncliffe to Collinsport.





	1. Chapter 1

Julia, Barnabas, and Elliott Stokes had just arrived back in real-time to a somewhat empty mansion at first. Julia said she was going upstairs to change out of the dress she hoped to never see again. While she was upstairs changing, she called Wyncliffe and spoke with her boss Dr. Holmes. “Hi, Dr. Holmes. I am ready to return now. Do I still have a job?” Dr. Holmes chuckled a minute then said, “Julia we need you now more than ever. I will let you get some rest and I hope you can make it here by 9a tomorrow morning. We also have a project we would like for you to handle. I will fill you in tomorrow. Be excited and be encouraged. We love you and can’t wait for you to get back to us.” Julia was so full, she almost started crying but she managed to play it off. “Thank Dr. Holmes, I cannot wait to get back to being the doctor I am, and to see and greet my new patients and see to my old patients.” Dr. Holmes told her he would see her tomorrow. After Julia changed, she went downstairs to find Liz in the drawing-room. “Hi, Julia. Welcome back. I know you are tired however would you mind coming to Roger’s speech at the Collinwood Historical Society tonight?” Julia said sure she would come, and Barnabas and Elliott also agreed.

After the speech was over and Julia got back to Collinwood, she went immediately up to her room to start packing. She took out 2 suitcases because she did not plan on returning to Collinwood. After this go around with Barnabas and his women issues, Julia had had enough.

While she would admit she still loves Barnabas, Julia was sick of him now and wanted to be as far away from Collinsport as she could, short from leaving the state period and she had contemplated that as well. She got the message from him, that she had no chance, but he certainly did not get hers. Barnabas could date all the young women he wanted to, he could marry them, but they will never be a friend like she was to him and he will eventually realize that and if he did Julia wasn’t going to be there this time to hold his hand. She did not even want to be friends with him anymore. She was excited to hear about the project Dr. Holmes had told her about. 

Julia made it down the steps in the morning and Liz caught her with her suitcases. “Julia, where are you going?” Liz cried. “I am leaving Liz to go back to Wyncliffe. I spoke with my boss last night and he said, he needed me back because we have a big influx of patients and are running out of space. David is alright now. I don’t think he needs me full time now.” Liz was sad, but she said, “Well Julia you’re like a sister to me. What will I do without you? What will David do without you?” Julia gave her a hug and a kiss and said, “Liz you can come and visit me anytime you want. I won’t be gone forever. I will swing back by from time to time, and tell David I will call him weekly and talk with him.

However, I need to be a doctor again. Who is going to take care of me? When Elliott gets on your nerves or if Roger irks you, you can come and relax and de-stress at my apartment.” Liz chuckled at that. “Okay, Julia. I have your number” Liz said. They hugged each other and said goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia gets back to Wyncliffe where her boss had told her they want her to spearhead a project to find space in Collinsport for the expansion or construction of a psychiatric hospital in Collinsport.

Julia made it to Wyncliffe about 8a. She had time to go to her apartment, open up the windows to let some air in, gather her medical stuff and headed over to her office. Dr. Holmes was waiting for her. “Hi, Dr. Holmes,” Julia said. Dr. Holmes went up to Julia and gave her a hug and welcomed her back. “Julia, we have a lot of patients coming in while you were gone. We are near capacity.” Julia asked, “Have you hired any new people?” Dr. Holmes said, “Well we have hired a few but the real problem is that we are running out of space.” They talked about a few other issues, then it was time for the meeting. When Julia walked into the conference room, all of her staff stood up and clapped to welcome her back. Julia was so full she shed a tear. Everyone was so happy she was back. “Thanks, everybody. I am back and very happy.” They provided snacks and coffee and tea. Julia had some coffee as she liked coffee over tea.

Then Dr. Holmes began his plan for Julia. “We are just about at full capacity Julia. While we have patients that are leaving, we have more coming in. What we would like you to do is to spearhead the project of either expanding this hospital or build or expand Collinsport Hospital or worst case, build another hospital in Collinsport. Julia was dumbfounded at first because she had thought about doing this, but since it was messy with her and Barnabas she let it go. But now, she would not be doing it for him. She would be doing this for herself and for Wyncliffe. Julia said, “This is a great idea! I would love to participate in this.” Dr. Holmes continued. “After you catch up with your patients, interview your new ones, I think you have around 15 to interview if you can believe that. Once you get your schedule right and are caught up with your patients, we would like for you to go to Collinsport and do a “recon” in the area. A “recon” means that you will go to Collinsport, look around where the hospital is, look at the mental health clinic there, and determine if it would be feasible to build a new facility or expand the hospital. It would be good if you could speak to the hospital administrator while you were there to get his/her opinion on it.” Dr. Holmes continued. “If you cannot get with them, that will be fine, because after you do your feasibility study and write your proposal, we will get with them anyway. How does that sound?” Julia was elated. “Dr. Holmes I am excited to be able to work on this for you. Once I get my patients caught up, I will be ready.” Then the meeting ended and Julia got to work on her patients.

For the next 3 months, Julia interviewed all her new patients and tended to her old ones. She enjoyed the interaction with her patients and she was so kind and nice to them. She never made them feel like they had no hope. She was very encouraging to her patients and the old patients that were ready to leave did not want to because of Julia. Julia worked 12 hrs. a day and on weekends to get caught up, but she was not hurried in her catching up. In fact, she almost felt she may not want to do the project, but she could not refuse because she was the only one that could do it right because she was also familiar with Collinsport having lived there for 4 years. She would not let the hospital down. She also had a chance to go out with a couple of the Doctors there at the hospital. These were nice gentlemen and found her very sweet and caring because that is how Julia was. Once she was caught up and very sure that she could go away for a weekend, she reported to Dr. Holmes. “Dr. Holmes I am caught up now with my patients. I almost don’t want to leave them.” Dr. Holmes chuckled a minute then said, “Julia your patients love you too. You can go to Collinsport for the weekend, go around the city and observe the area. I want you back on Monday @ 9a for a report.” Julia said okay and then she went to her apartment to pack a bag and call Liz. Liz answered the phone. “Hi, Julia! How are you doing?” Julia told her what she was going to do and would she mind if she stayed at Collinwood for the weekend. She explained she has to be back at Wyncliffe on Monday morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnabas comes to the realization that he has not seen Julia since they returned from 1840. Willie gives his honest view on it.

Barnabas was glad to be back at the old house and vowed not to time travel anymore. What he did notice after a few weeks home, that Julia had not been around. In fact, when he sat back and thought for a moment, he realized that Julia had been gone for 3 months now. He wondered where she was, and wanted to ask Liz or anyone where she might be but he didn’t want anybody in his business about it except for Willie. Willie also noticed Julia had not been around in a while and he did find out from Carolyn that Julia had moved back to Wyncliffe to stay and resume her medical career.

While Barnabas could see that, he wondered why Julia did not tell him she was leaving. But then again, why should she have? He all but rejected her in every way. He could not have been more callous towards her with his bullshit women drama. He knew she loved him but he just would not acknowledge her or even make her feel like he did. Oh, he did 2 times, once when Tom bit her and he thought she would die. But he didn’t want her to die because then the experiment would not take place. Then he said he would never go anywhere without her, however, he turned right around and whined about Roxanne. Then he had to totally break her heart by siding with Angelique when Angelique removed his curse. What an asshole he has been to Julia! If it was not for her, he would be dead and/or forever a vampire. She was the one who rescued him time and time again and he did not even act appreciative. Oh, he said he was appreciative of her efforts, but it was _AT_ her and not TO her.

Right now, Barnabas felt like a fool and he did not know how to get Julia back. It has been almost 3 months since he last saw her and that was when they arrived back in real-time. Leave it to Willie to hone in on him about Julia. Willie taunted Barnabas one day. “Hey Barnabas, when was the last time you saw Julia?” Barnabas was at a loss for words, but he tried to play it off but he was not successful. “I suppose Julia went back to Wyncliffe but I am not sure.” Willie said, “Well Barnabas you are a free and single man now. You could have any woman you want now. Go ahead and date them young girls who are only going to piss you off. You will not find another REAL woman like Julia, who stood by you for 4 years while you paid her no attention. Oh, I see your nostrils flaring Barnabas and I hope I am making you mad. Go ahead and beat me upside my head with your Cain again. This time you would have a good reason because I am getting ready to tell you what I really think of you Barnabas.” Willie continued. “Who do you think helped you when we thought you were going to be a vampire because of the dream curse? First, Julia went over to Cassandra and bitch slapped her good, behind hurting you. Then she and I buried you so you would not rise because we thought you were going to be a vampire again. Then Julia went back to Collinwood and read the riot act to Cassandra and she did not give a damn about her curses and bullshit witchcraft hocus pocus shenanigans.” Willie continued. “If it wasn’t for Elliott and Julia, YOU AND ADAM would be dead. Know why Barnabas? Because Elliott went to Collinwood that same time that Julia was reading Cassandra the riot act about you. Elliott asked Julia to please come to the crypt where Adam was because he believed he was dead. He had to beg Julia and Julia had asked him to find someone else but Elliott persisted because it was Adam, but he couldn’t say who it was because Cassandra was still standing there. Once Julia and Elliott got back to the crypt, Julia wondered why Adam was acting like he was suffering, but then realized the connection between you too. That is when she and Elliott went back to your grave and dug your ungrateful ass back up."

"Why can’t you just give Julia a little bit of credit? You would be Angelique’s husband again if Julia had not called Wyncliffe to have your sorry ass sent to Wyncliffe so Angelique could not get to you. You would not even tell Julia that you were bitten by Angelique and you did not even want her to help you, only Vicki. Vicki did not like that, and could not understand why you would say you didn’t need Julia for anything, only her. She caught Julia at the old house and told her where you where and why.” Willie was on a roll now. “She stopped what she was doing and went to get you but you had gone.” Willie continued to drive it home because Barnabas was red as a beet and very uncomfortable with the truth rammed in his face. “Barnabas I am going to say this then I am done. It will not change the fact that you will never be happy without Julia and you can take that to the bank. And what really pissed me off with you Barnabas? When Julia and I went to the crypt and found Roxanne, she had us bring the coffin here so YOU could make up your mind what to do."

"She would not let me stake Roxanne because she said that Roxanne was the woman you thought you were in love with. What did you do Barnabas? You cast her and me aside, like we were your stepchildren, telling us to leave the house so you could cry about Roxanne. To make it so bad, you did not even ANSWER Julia when she asked you if she did the right thing bringing Roxanne here. Do you know how humiliating that was to us, Barnabas? You treated us horribly in my mind Barnabas. You humiliated Julia Barnabas and you made her feel small Barnabas. Do you know how crushing and hurtful that was to Julia?” Willie drove it home. “Moreover Barnabas, Julia is a beautiful woman, a mature woman, with a great career and is very smart who took care of YOU, Barnabas. I hope she finds a nice man to date, who will love her and marry her; but Julia is not going to have to find them, they are going to find her. She is nice to everyone and somebody is going to realize that, take her and make her happy and appreciate her. I want to see Julia happy. Right now, Barnabas, you are undeserving here.”

And with that Willie excused himself and retreated to his chores. Barnabas was so distressed and ashamed after Willie did leave him and go to do his chores; Barnabas cried to himself. What a fool he has been. Why couldn’t he just tell Julia he loved her. Why did he make her feel like she did not matter to him? No wonder she left. She had no reason to report to him but he was feeling terrible about it. He had to figure out how he could make things up with her, but he would not blame her if she told him to get lost.

What is so bad, is that he knew Julia loved him. She was responsible for him seeing the light of day. He vowed to try to find her and talk to her. He just did not know how to do it but he would try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia comes back to Collinsport to do the "recon" of the area and a look-see inside Collinsport Hospital and helps Mrs. Johnson with dinner.

**Chapter 4**

Julia got to Collinwood around 7p Friday night. It had been almost 3 months since she was in Collinsport. She rang the doorbell and Liz answered the door. “Hi, Julia! Good to see you. Come in.” Julia hugged Liz and thanked her for the warm welcome. Take off your coat Julia, are you hungry?”

Julia said, “No. I ate a little before I came here. Some coffee would be good though.” Liz said, “Alright” and headed to the kitchen to get the tea and coffee. Julia was resting and kind of tired. She had worked 12 hrs. the day before, in fact, all week, so she was tired and just wanted to go and get some sleep. Just then, Barnabas comes into the house and sees Julia sitting there reading. “Hi, Julia. What a surprise.” Barnabas said. Julia looked up and saw him and said, “Hi Barnabas.” Barnabas had to think fast on what to say since Julia was not giving any excess conversation and she did not smile when she greeted him. “Where have you been these days. It’s been a while since the last time I saw you.” Julia smiled at him and said, “Wyncliffe called me back because we have a lot of patients and I was ready to go back to be the administrator and live a normal life.” Barnabas again lost for words but he tried. “How are things going at the hospital?”

Just then Liz came in with the coffee. “Hi, Barnabas” Liz said. “Won’t you have a cup of tea or coffee with us?” Julia was cringing inside, not wanting to give Barnabas any more information. “Yes, I will Liz thank you,” Barnabas said as he sat down across from Julia. Julia could feel his eyes on her but was cool. “I had 15 new patients in addition to my old patients so it was fun checking them in and talking with them,” Liz asked Julia what she will do tomorrow. “Julia said, I have a project I am doing and I am here to do a “recon” on the area. I have to be back at Wyncliffe by 9a Monday morning. Right now, I just want to sleep. I am so tired. Liz if you don’t mind, I am going to go up to my room, or my old room, take a shower and go to bed. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?”

Liz answered “Yes. Is 1p good for you?” Julia said, “Yes that will be great. I want to sleep in tomorrow then we can go for a walk so I can do what I need to do. I would like to have you with me because you may have some insight.” She turned to Barnabas and said, “Goodnight Barnabas.” Then she went upstairs to her room. Liz said to Barnabas. “Barnabas what are you doing?” Barnabas acted like he was surprised at Liz’s question. “What do you mean Liz?” Liz said, “Barnabas, you are my cousin and I love you however I am only going to say this once. Stop being stupid Barnabas. You need to make it right with Julia. You think I am stupid to not realize your game here. I do not know if you knew she was coming or not, but I do believe you need to get right with Julia.

That is all I am going to say.” And with that, she left the room to go to bed. Barnabas, crushed, just stood there not knowing what to do. He put his coat on and headed back to the old house.

Julia slept in and it was so refreshing to have a decent night’s sleep. She could have laid in her bed all day but she had to get up and meet Liz. She was actually ready to go to lunch then go and survey the area. Since Liz and Roger have pulled in prospectus projects, they may be of some help for funding. Liz was ready to go when Julia came downstairs. “Hello, Liz. I know I was a lazy woman today.” Liz chuckled and said, “Julia you are right on time.

I was just about to go and tell Mrs. Johnson about dinner, and then I will be ready to go.” “Okay,” Julia said. She went and sat down in the drawing-room until Liz returned and was ready to go. They went down on the river and found a nice restaurant that serves great salads. Once they were seated, Liz said, “Julia what are we looking for when we finish lunch?” Julia explained the project she was on and how she needed to do a feasibility study and draft a proposal for new space. Liz was elated. “That is great Julia! Will this mean that you will be coming back to Collinwood?” Julia said, “Well yes that would be the plan if I want to. I will have to choose whether to stay at Wyncliffe or become the administrator here.” Liz thought to herself, “Julia really wants to come here but I believe it will all be contingent upon Barnabas.” Still, Liz thought, “I want Julia to live here.” Liz knew that Julia loves Barnabas and Barnabas loves her, however, they are going to have to work out their differences. Each is undercover miserable without each other, although Julia was putting up the better front. They chatted about other Collinsport businesses around town. Barnabas was working with Roger at the Cannery now. Willie and Carolyn were becoming quite close.

After they ate, they went around Collinsport Hospital and looked around the area. Since this was a college town there was not that much visible space. The Mental Health clinic at Collinsport was very spacious inside. Outside it is public-facing, so there is free parking. There is a spot across the street like it could be an eventual parking lot. Julia made the decision that it would be good to expand Collinsport Hospital rather than to build another facility. Collinsport Hospital has enough space to administer from. All that is needed is another wing for Wyncliffe. It was perfect. They walked around some more, looking in stores and just generally enjoying the day and exercise. Julia’s report would be very basic and to the point. It must have been 5p when Julia and Liz returned to Collinwood. It was a great day walking around and getting some air and exercise.

Roger, Quentin, and Barnabas were in the drawing-room having some Brandy. They all got up when Liz and Julia came in. “Hi all” Liz said and so did Julia. Barnabas went over to Julia and asked her how her day was. “Liz and I had a nice time today Barnabas. How was your day?” Barnabas said it was uneventful. He went down to the Cannery to talk to some of his workers. They were all nice people and Barnabas did not mind conversing with them about anything. Then Barnabas said to Julia “Would you like to go have dinner Julia?” Julia thought,” he is not going to leave me alone unless I have dinner with him.” “Sure Barnabas. Where do you want to go?” Barnabas suggested a nice steak house restaurant on the water. Once they were seated Barnabas said, “Julia thank you for having dinner with me tonight. I was hoping you would say yes.” Julia said, “No problem Barnabas. I am hungry anyway.”

Neither said anything to each other for a few minutes. Then the waitress came and took their orders. Julia started the conversation. “So how is working at the Cannery working for you Barnabas?” Barnabas said, “It’s okay. I like going there because the workers were so friendly. Roger treats them like mere factors of production and doesn’t have time for them. I, on the other hand, are the opposite.” Julia said, “You are very nice like that Barnabas. I am sure all the workers there appreciate you.” After their food came and they ate, then coffee for dessert, Julia said she was ready to go because she was tired. Barnabas paid the bill and they left and headed back to Collinwood. Before they went in, Barnabas asked Julia if he could take her out another day. Julia agreed that the next time she came back from Wyncliffe she would let him know.

Then she excused herself and went up to her room. Barnabas was miserable that Julia was not looking at him like she used to. It was as though she was just going through the motions wanting to be with him. How could he blame her? The bigger question is how can I change her mind? She did not even tell him what her project was. Normally she would be happy to tell him about her day. Now it is as if she doesn’t like him anymore. Barnabas went to the old house for the night.

Julia woke up around 8a. She got up and went to see if it was raining. It was not so she got back in bed for 2 hours. By that time, it was 10a so she got up and got dressed and went to church. When she returned, she went to her room to do some paperwork and chill. Later she would see what Mrs. Johnson was cooking for dinner. Julia had the right mind to go in the kitchen and take over for Mrs. Johnson. She made up her mind to do that. Mrs. Johnson had not started dinner yet, but she was more than happy to let Julia cook what she had planned to cook. It was some baked chicken with some wild rice and fried corn. Julia seasoned the chicken with some rosemary and thyme with some season salt and garlic with a touch of lemon pepper and put in the oven for two hours. Then she fried the corn, using 3 pieces of bacon, with some green peppers and onion. She sautéed them in some olive oil until they were soft.Then she put 2 cans of regular corn and 2 cans of creamed corn in the pan with a ½ stick of butter. She let that go to boil then she turned the heat down and let it simmer, then she made a salad. When she went back to the drawing-room, there was Quentin and Barnabas having a brandy. “Oh, God.” Julia thought. “Now I have to act like I used to like him.” Quentin greeted Julia. “Hey, girlie. Where have you been? We missed you.” Julia said, “Thank you, Quentin. You are in for a treat because I cooked dinner today. I didn’t have a lot to do so I took over in the kitchen.” Barnabas said, “Julia I am sure you cooked a great meal and it smells good.” Julia thanked him and retreated to the kitchen to check on the food. She got some rolls out of the freezer and put them in the oven to cook slow. She was checking on the corn when Barnabas came into the kitchen.

“Well, Julia I now have a chance to taste your cooking.” “That is nice Barnabas. I am a very good cook. Not sure if I ever told you. Enjoy.” Then she proceeded to set the table for dinner. She did not even look at him anymore. She just went on to set the table, no other conversation. Barnabas was at a loss for words. He went back into the drawing-room, ashamed of himself and kicking his own ass. She really is showing that she doesn’t like him as she used too. Was she seeing someone? Did she hate him now? He was so confused and hurt, he did not know how to bring Julia back in. She was putting up a very good fight and he wondered if, with all his women bullshit, she started to hate him. Why did he care? He hasn’t been caring. Hell, she was gone 3 months before he noticed. And Willie was right. Barnabas was missing out where Julia was concerned and he knew it.

The food was ready and Mrs. Johnson let everyone who was eating that dinner was being served. Everyone enjoyed the food deeming Julia as the cook of the year! Barnabas said, “Julia this is very good. I must say I am impressed with your cooking. I guess you never had a chance to cook for us while we were away.” Julia said, “No, I didn’t.” Liz, Roger, and Quentin were very impressed and Julia showed Mrs. Johnson how to season meat and put in the oven rather than boiling it. She also showed Mrs. Johnson how to make fried corn and pick different ingredients to put in the salad. Mrs. Johnson enjoyed the meal as well. After dessert and coffee, Julia and Mrs. Johnson cleaned up the kitchen and Julia retreated to her room to get ready to go back to Wyncliffe.

Barnabas was just about to leave when Quentin asked to speak to him for a few minutes. When they got outside Quentin looked in Barnabas' eyes, and spoke very direct and honest. “Barnabas, what the fuck is your problem? Why don’t you go and tell Julia how you are feeling? I am glad Julia left town and didn’t tell you. You are so selfish, Barnabas. I don’t know why she is back for the weekend, but I do know and am glad that she is getting away from your pompous-asshole demeanor. Your dating these young girls is laughable. All they see is that you have money and a big car. They don’t want you and you don’t want them either. You don’t even know how to live without Julia. Yet, you come around trying to find out what she is doing.” Quentin continued. “I hope Julia is dating now, and she finds a nice guy who will treat her like a queen, something you have been too high horse to realize. Julia is too good for you Barnabas and I am glad that she is not wasting any more time with you. I am only going to say this to you, Barnabas. You’re my cousin and I love you. Take your head out of your ass and realize. Goodnight.” Quentin went back into the house leaving Barnabas again, feeling sorry for himself and not knowing what to do. He went back to the old house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia gives her report to her boss on whether it would be feasible to build or expand with Collinsport Hospital. She sends an ad to Collinsport Business Chronical to solicit for space.

Julia got back to Wyncliffe around 8a. She stopped by her apartment and put her suitcase down, grab more papers and headed over to the hospital. Dr. Holmes was waiting for her. “Hi Julia” Dr. Holmes greeted as he gave her a hug. “I am interested in seeing your report and have you discuss it with us.” Julia smiled happily and said, “Yes. I have drafted my report and I will read it with you so we can adjust it to make it look good for Collinsport.” Dr. Holmes continued. “I spoke with Mr. Riggins the administrator of Collinsport. He asked me to apologize for not being there for you. I told him it was okay because she did not want to bother you on the weekend and that we would have the report to him soon. He also said, that whatever we want to do, he is allowing us. Still, we will go through the bid process.” Julia said, “Okay. What time do you want to go over it?” Dr. Holmes said, “Go ahead and catch up your patients and we can discuss around 2p.”

Julia went on and interviewed her new patients and did her rounds with the others. She had one new patient that was really depressed and anxious, screaming and crying and being somewhat combative. Two of the orderlies had to come and restrain her while Julia tried to talk to her first, then gave her a Thorazine shot to slow her down. Finally, the patient calmed down and Julia was able to interview her. The woman was distressed because her husband left her and she went crazy and tried to kill him. She was charged with assault and was sent here for 90 days observation. Julia soothed the patient down and told her that things will get better for her and that she was there for her. That is the way Julia did everybody. She was so kind to her patients. She sat with this patient for an hour or so until the patient fell asleep. Then she went on and finished up her rounds, did her reports for the day, grabbed some lunch then met Dr. Holmes in the conference room.

Julia began her report by saying that she had a chance to survey and recon the area where they wanted the new hospital to be. She looked around and finally decided that the deal would be to expand Collinsport Hospital due to the limited space in the city. Still, Julia would do an ad in the Collinsport Business Opportunities newspaper to solicit for space in the city. She gave a timeline of 90 days to accept proposals. Once they received proposals, she and Dr. Holmes would go over all of them and choose the best one that could fulfill their needs. Since they knew that the Hospital was ready to expand, they had to go through the process to avoid any complaints from businesses about no-bid contracts which could result in a nightmare for all concerned. The bids would come directly to her and she would share with the committee. Dr. Holmes was so impressed with Julia. “Julia that is wonderful! My God! You have surpassed any reservations I had and they were not bad, but you have done the damn thing!” Julia laughed and thanked him. She was impressed with herself because she was able to at least act like she knew what she was doing. Dr. Holmes continued. “Julia once we get all the bids in, I want you to go to Chicago to brief the Medical Board. The annual meeting is in Chicago this year. I have put you on the agenda. Would you have a problem reporting on this?” Julia was elated! “Yes, I would love to Dr. Holmes!” “Good, then it is settled then. When will you have the ad ready?” Julia thought about it for a moment then she said, “I can have it ready by tomorrow for you to peruse then I will submit to the newspaper.” Julia did the rest of her rounds and paperwork for the day.

Then she went home, took a shower and had some dinner then worked on the ad. She solicited for 250,000 sq ft of space for an expansion project of the Wyncliffe Sanitarium to be located at Collinsport. There would need to be public-facing with a large parking lot and handicap ramps, and 90-day suspense would be to accept proposals. Any proposals would not be considered if the requirements were not exact, especially with the building information model Revit application.Dr. Holmes agreed with the ad, so Julia sent the ad to the paper. It showed up in the Collinsport Business paper in 5 days.

For the next 3 months, Julia tended to her patients, working 12 hours a day. However, one of the doctors whose name was Alan, asked Julia out for lunch one day. He was the head of the hospital for the criminally insane part of Wyncliffe. He seemed to be a nice man and Julia gladly accepted his invitation. They went to a nice restaurant in the city that sat on the water. There was a nice view of the river and the surrounding area. They had a nice lunch, telling each other where they have been, where they would like to see with the new hospital in Collinsport. Alan has been the head of the Criminally Insane side of the house for 3 years. He must have just been hired after Julia left the hospital to go to Collinsport. He was a widower with his wife having died a few years ago from cancer. Up until now he had not bothered to date or get to anyone because he still missed his wife and did not want to bring that baggage to the relationship if he ever would have another. He did not have children because his wife could not have children.It was not a major factor in their relationship and neither of them could care less if they had children or not. They just enjoyed each other, but they did love all their nieces and nephews and they loved him and his wife too because they always bought them things and spent time with them when they could.

Julia explained her life, and why she has not given up her career to marry or have kids. Julia explained that now that she is back in her profession after taking a 4-year sabbatical and to take care of a child in Collinsport, she may be considering marrying but it was not a top priority, in fact, it was her lowest priority. They had a nice lunch and Alan asked Julia if he could take her to dinner this weekend on Saturday. Julia agreed and they parted ways. The rest of the week was uneventful and Julia worked her regular way. The suspense for the proposals was due tomorrow and she was ready to look at them with Dr. Holmes. They settled for Monday to go over the proposals and choose the best one. That Saturday Alan came and picked up Julia and they went to a very nice restaurant in Rockport. Alan was 6’5” very nicely toned man. He was 52 and he worked out daily. Julia wore a very nice dress that accentuated her small figure and some nice 1-inch heels to compliment her legs. Her hair had grown out some and it was very lovely. They had a wonderful dinner and then went for a walk along the water. Alan turned to Julia and said, “Julia do you ever think you might want to get married? I know you said something to that effect at lunch, but I wanted to know if you have considered it.” Julia thought about it for a moment, then she said, “I could marry I guess as long as it does not interfere with my medical career. That is first and foremost with no deviation.” Alan thought to himself she is a beautiful strong woman but wondered why she did not have a particular love interest. I will ask her. Alan asked Julia, “Have you been seeing anyone Julia?” Julia said, “No, not at the moment.” She did not think it would be wise to tell him about Barnabas. Julia then asked Alan the same thing. “Alan, are you seeing anyone?” Alan said “I was but she had other ideas. So, my answer is no too.” The rest of the evening went well and Julia thanked Alan and went to her apartment and fell into bed exhausted.

Barnabas was doing okay for himself. He had been dating a few of the women from the Cannery and Shipping Enterprise, however, none of them had the grace and knowledge as Julia. He found himself running out of a conversation with these women because all told, they were too young and Barnabas found it hard to like any of them he dated. All they were looking at was his money and his car, but not him and he sensed that. Roger also noticed Barnabas was not as happy and bubbly as he used to be. Roger knew he was missing Julia but he wasn’t going to interfere. Barnabas wondered what Julia was doing but he did not know how to ask for her phone number from Liz. Maybe I should go to Wyncliffe he thought. All she can tell me to do is fuck off and get lost. He planned to go there this weekend, maybe on Sunday. Willie had left him alone about Julia, but he knew Barnabas was suffering big time. Whenever he came home from work, all he would do is sit by the fire and think. He had lost a few pounds because he was not eating right. During the weekend, all he would do is go walking up to the widow’s hill and sit there.

Finally, one day Willie came out and asked Barnabas what was wrong. “Barnabas can I help you with anything. You’re not eating. That is not good for you Barnabas. You won’t have any strength if you don’t eat. I know you have not been sleeping either.”Barnabas lashed out at Willie. “What do you know Willie? You don’t know if I am eating or sleeping. Stop trying to act as you know me.” Willie, daring to take it a step further, said, “Barnabas I know your ass from a long time ago. Don’t tell me what I don’t know. What I do know is that you will not get Julia back sitting here, wallowing in self-pity and loathing of yourself. Yes, you fucked up. Go tell her. But I will say by now Julia is probably dating and enjoying other people. Should you try to see her, don’t come off stupid about how you still love Vicki, Roxanne, Josette or Angelique. You have a lot to make up for, and if you think Julia is going to go with your artificial excuse that you don’t still care for them, you are going to have a rude awakening and I think you are having that now.” Barnabas pissed off now at more of Willie’s brutally honest lecture, told him to go away. Willie said fine and he left.

Barnabas got his coat and cane and went for a walk. He was miserable without Julia. It had been 3 months since she was there for that weekend. She said that next time she came she would have dinner with him, but she has not returned, nor has she called him. What is he going to say to her when he did visit her un-announced? The one thing Barnabas has learned so far is that he has started looking at Julia differently. Here this woman would have given him the shirt off her back. Now, she doesn’t care if she ever sees him. Taking Julia’s kindness for weakness has taken a toll on him. It took a toll on her, so much that she gave up on him. He would work it out he vowed to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia receives the first packages for solicitation of space. Barnabas makes an unscheduled trip to Wyncliffe and shows up invited to Julia's apartment.

Julia sat down with Dr. Holmes and all the proposals they received from the ad in the Collinsport Business newspaper. They received 5 proposals, however, none of them were what they really needed except for one…Collinsport Hospital. Mr. Riggins had submitted his proposal for formality and it was just what they needed. In order to be fair, he had to do this, but he did say they could expand anyway. Had Collinsport Hospital not sent in a bid, then she would have had to do a market analysis, and go to each of the other bids’ locations, and determine if the expansion would work. Julia sent the other proposals letters and thanked them for submitting their proposals, however, told them they have selected the proposal they needed. Dr. Holmes was excited. “Julia that was a good idea. It seems to me you already know how to do this stuff.” Julia said, “No. I have not done this before. But I did ask a prospectus level expert on how the process went.” “Julia you are the best! Now we can solicit for proposals for the Architecture and Engineer firms (A&E) and construction firms to put in their proposals.” Julia was so happy she was grinning from ear to ear. “Okay,” Julia said. “We can basically run the same ad with the same requirements, only this time it will be for these firms. Roger was good at prospectus projects around Collinsport, and he recommended the A&E firm and the Construction firm that would do the best job. However, again, we must go through the motions. “I will tell Roger to have the firms submit their proposals. Mr. Riggins is fond of them also because they did the Mental Health unit some years ago and they have 5-star reviews. They also know how to do hospital expansions. I did the research and it was exactly what Roger and Mr. Riggins said.” Dr. Holmes could only look at Julia with such admiration. She was handling things. When Julia got back to her apartment, she called Roger. Liz answered the phone. “Hi Julia! What is going on my sister?” Julia answered very happily, “All is well Liz. I wanted to speak with Roger about the two firms he recommended for us to do the expansion.” Liz told her to hold on while she got Roger. Once Roger was on the phone, she told him what she needed. “Roger please tell the two firms you suggested to respond to the ad I will be putting in the newspaper. They will have 90 days to respond. We are going to expand Collinsport Hospital so we need these folks to put their packages in. We have to go through the formality so we don’t get sued or there are complaints over our process.” Roger assured he would have them send in their bids. Julia explained that the ad will come out on Monday.

After she hung up, she got comfortable in her apartment and was chilling out, fixing dinner, reading and watching TV. There was a knock at the door. Julia was not expecting anyone. It must be Dr. Holmes she thought. When she opened the door there was Barnabas. Julia looked at Barnabas for a moment. “Barnabas what are you doing here. I don’t remember inviting you to my apartment here. What brings you here?” Barnabas said, “Julia, would you let me come in and I will tell you.” Julia said, “Well I am not sure about that since I have not invited you. Okay, come on in.” Barnabas came in and they sat down on the couch. Barnabas said, “Julia I just wanted to come here unannounced that I had no business doing. I wanted to talk to you.” Julia thought, “He is so serious. He looked like he was going to cry if I did not let him in. Work with him, Julia. He grew the balls to come here, at least you can listen to him.” She asked him if he wanted any tea or coffee. He said no, he just wanted to talk. Julia said, “Ok Barnabas, talk.” Barnabas cringed at her acrid and uncaring response. “Julia I just wanted to tell you that I had a lot of time to think about you and what all you have done for me. I was so self- centered and stupid. I messed up everything between you and I.”

Julia stopped him right there. “What do you mean you and I, Barnabas? There was not and is no you and I. Please explain that.” Barnabas struggled to go on. “I know that you are right there was no you and I and I made that clear to you at one time. I was only thinking of me and what I needed and not appreciating you.” Julia was not phased at all. “So, Barnabas what are you saying? First, let me reply to what you just said. First of all, you don’t owe me any apologies and I don’t owe you any as well. Second, I realized how you were with these women you called yourself loving, and I am sure you still do. I tried to talk some sense into you, but you weren’t listening. I got that. I also understood that you only wanted me well after Tom bit me so I could finish your experiment.” Julia continued. “You did tell me that you would never go anywhere without me, but you turned right around and obsessed over Roxanne and then you had to go and take Angelique’s side because she lifted the curse off you. She killed your sister and maimed you for life. She destroyed any happiness you tried to have, whether it was me or whomever. It was really amazing to me what you consider love and happiness.” Julia continued. “Then you had to come back and say you loved her all along. You did not think I heard that Barnabas after Trask shot her and stabbed you.” Julia continued on a roll now quite annoyed and pissed off. “How long did you think I could continue to beat the dead horse named Barnabas? It was quite clear whom you have given your allegiance to and it was not me. I understand all that and I no longer care Barnabas. And I will say again, nobody owes anyone anything.” Barnabas was so through he didn’t know what to say or do. Barnabas did finally come out and say, “Julia I know you will never forgive me for the way I treated you. I only came to see if I could talk to you about it. I see that this was not a good idea and don’t worry, I won’t be back. I only wanted to apologize to you.” Julia, now wanting to hug and kiss Barnabas and tell him she still loved him, but she could not at this time. She had to let him know the hurt she felt, but that is all she could do now. Julia then said, “Barnabas thank you for the apology and I hold no recriminations. However, I have moved on and am not looking back. It wasn’t your fault that I fell in love with you, and it was not your fault that you showed me by doing, that I could not be in love with you and be successful with it. Now if you will excuse me, I have to eat and then go to bed because I have an early day tomorrow.” Barnabas got up and thank Julia for letting him come in and try to explain his awful behavior. He did ask Julia one more question. “Julia, are you seeing anyone now?” Julia looked at him for a moment trying to decide whether to say yes or no. “I am seeing someone Barnabas, and not sure why you care. I hope you are finding happiness with all the available young ladies. They are a dime a dozen and I am sure you are having fun being the bachelor. I wish that you find that one that will make you happy. Have a nice night Barnabas and be careful driving home.”

With that Barnabas left. When he got back to his car, he put his hands up to his face and started to cry. He wasn’t crying for him. He cried for Julia and the awful way things have turned out for them. If he wasn’t so stupid, she might have forgiven him but she is really bitter now and he can’t do a thing about it. He knew he would have to move on but he did not know how he could. He did not know how to look for love and he did not know-how. After Barnabas left, Julia sat down on her couch and cried as well. She missed Barnabas so much but she had to be tough so that he would have to look at himself and be sure before he stepped to her again that she would believe him. His apology stung her heart. She wanted to hold him and tell him it was okay and that she loved him anyway. She really wanted him to stay with her this evening so they could just be together. Once she had finished crying, she went back to making her dinner and settling in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia sends out to solicit for A&E and Construction firms. She travels to Chicago. Willie continues his frank and honest opinion to Barnabas over Julia.

Barnabas made it home safely and once inside the old house he sat by the fire and continued to wallow in his pity party. For the next few weeks, Barnabas went to work but he was very sad. Roger noticed it but didn’t say anything. He knew why but chose not to lecture Barnabas because he was sure everybody else was cussing him out about Julia. Barnabas was starting to look sick. Willie caught him again, sitting by the fire, lost in thought, and looking more lonelier than ever. “Barnabas, what the hell is wrong with you? Did you go and see Julia?” Barnabas admitted that he did go and see Julia to try to set things straight but she was not interested and not pleasant about it either. “It was my fault and I deserved everything she said to me, and it would be stupid if she did forgive me. She has every right not to.” Willie looked at Barnabas for a moment then he said, “Barnabas I know I was hard on you to go there uninvited. Look, Barnabas, Julia loves you. She can’t do without you either regardless if she is seeing someone else or not. How did you feel when Vicki said she could not marry you because she was in love with Jeff Clark? Rejection is a bitch Barnabas, isn’t it? Neither Roxanne or Josette in death were the woman for you. Julia was put in front of you because that is who is for you. I am proud of her for holding her head up, regardless of you. She loves you, but she has seen how you are with these women you think you love. And I will reiterate, you crushed her heart Barnabas with Roxanne. She is not going to give you her heart, when if any of these women showed up again, particularly Roxanne, you would drop her like a hot potato in a Collinwood minute. Barnabas, you need to get real with yourself before you approach Julia again.” Willie continued. I see you dating these young girls but you are not getting anything out of that, are you? All them bitches you date young or otherwise only want your name, your car, and your money. I bet you can’t even hold intelligent conversations with them as you do with Julia. Am I wrong? “Barnabas was hurting so bad; he couldn’t even answer Willie. Finally, he said, “Willie your right. Again, only thinking of my own heart and not thinking of hers. I don’t see her ever wanting me back. I will move on too.” Willie said okay and he went on to do what he was doing. Barnabas went to bed and tossed and turned all night.

The bids were coming in from the A&E firms and construction firms. The deadline was Monday and she was anxious to see who put in for it, but she also knew she was going to choose the ones Roger recommended. The suspense date came and Julia gathered up all the packages and went to Dr. Holmes to approve. They went through all of the proposals and decided that the Collinsport A & E firm and the Collinsport Construction firm would be the best to do the expansion. After they finished selecting the two, Julia sent them letters awarding them with the contract. They were very appreciative and would be on standby for when construction could begin. The firms were also familiar with hospital construction because they did the Mental Health expansion. Julia was so excited. The project was working well. Dr. Holmes then asked Julia if she would be willing to go to Chicago and introduce the project to the Medical Board and Directors. It was the last thing they had to do before construction could begin. Dr. Holmes said, “Julia we want you to go to Chicago to introduce the project on Monday. You don’t have to stay overnight unless you want to. The meeting will be at the hotel, so you won’t have to go out unless you want to.” Julia said, “I will come back that night. Could I take a rest day and then come back on Wednesday?” Dr. Holmes had no problem with that. Her reservations were made to be in Chicago by 10a on Monday morning.

Julia called Liz and told her she was coming in for the weekend because she had to fly out Monday to Chicago to present the project to the Medical Board and Directors. Liz was elated. “Julia I am dying to see you. Please come and I will have dinner ready for you. I will tell Mrs. Johnson to practice what you have taught her cooking. She will love it!” Julia packed her suitcase and headed to Collinwood. She arrived around her usual time of 7p or around there. She was also tired too so just wanted to eat and go to bed. Liz met her at the door. Mrs. Johnson made a nice dinner for them and they were so proud of Mrs. Johnson. She was getting better at cooking and not boiling everything. After dinner, Julia said, tomorrow she would like all the girls Liz could round up and go out for lunch and shopping in Bangor. Liz said she and whomever she could find would be ready by 12n.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia goes back to Collinsport to fly to Chicago on Monday. Julia and the girls get together for lunch and have a frank and honest dialog with Julia about Barnabas.

Julia went up to her room, took a shower and crashed. She was so tired, but she was still sad about the discussion between her and Barnabas. She made up her mind that on Saturday after shopping she would go over to the old house and talk to him. She did say she would go out to dinner with him the next time she was in town. Liz had rounded up Maggie, Vicki and Carolyn and they went to Bangor and had a great lunch and fun shopping. They did have a good time talking about each other and where they were in their lives. Maggie had married Joe. He got well and he came back and asked her to marry him. He got his old job back and he is the supervisor now. Burke had also come back. Turns out he made it through the crash but was moved to someplace else. He finally was able to come back home. He and Vicki had also been married a year now. Liz was seeing Elliott for dinner and dancing every now and then. Carolyn and Willie will be coming very close. Carolyn gave up her bad-boy boyfriends and was in love with Willie although Willie did not know that yet. They all laughed at that.

Then Liz asked Julia “Julia when was the last time you saw Barnabas?” Julia said that the last time was 3 months ago. “I guess he is dating now and happy.” Liz asked Julia was she seeing anyone. Julia admitted she goes out to lunch and dinner occasionally with one of the doctors there, but there was nothing serious. They just enjoyed each other’s company and we could talk about patients and hospital stuff.” Liz then took a step further and hope Julia would not get mad. “Julia Barnabas has not said anything to us, but I am sure he is missing you like hell. Roger said, at work, he does what he is supposed to do and is cordial to everyone but his mind is not on the business, his mind is on you.” Julia said, “Liz Barnabas is a grown man and knows what he wants. I am sorry that he is sad but I don’t understand why and I don’t think he is sad about me. Roxanne, or Angelique or somebody is what he is sad about. I say this because it’s all I have seen. He made it clear to me that I am only a friend and I am not sure we are friends anymore. If he is sad, I am sure it is not about me.” Maggie, Vicki and Carolyn chimed in hoping they would not make Julia mad.

Maggie said, “Julia Barnabas loves you. I am sure he may have to come to some decisions himself before he steps to you but I don’t see him that much but the last time I did, he was very sad.”

Vicki said, “Julia you and Barnabas have been friends for years. Although you were arch-enemies with no other plan but to kill each other at first, you two came through that. Did you ever think of how you were enemies then became friends? Could you really point out when that changed for you two? I could probably tell you. After Barnabas and I got in the car accident, you went to the hospital and made sure Dr. Lang did right by Barnabas. Dr. Lang told Barnabas how you stuck up for him and gave him a warning that if he did not handle you properly, he was going to experience your “ gangster bitch ass Julia mentality. He did not want to go there. Never mind he tried to punk you suggesting you loved him personally. What did he say that for? He told Barnabas you read him the riot act once more and don’t get it twisted about how you felt about him.” After that, when he got well enough to leave the hospital, you and Barnabas went to get Roger together. It was on for you guys from there.” Julia admitted she really wasn’t paying attention at the time. Vicki continued. “You can’t pinpoint it because it happened naturally between you two.”

Carolyn drove it home though. “Julia I always knew you loved Barnabas. Even when he was torturing you and I was being stupid with him, you let us know you were not going anywhere and we could do all the stupid shit we were doing to you, but you were strong and you didn’t care. If you were angry, you didn’t show us, you only let us know that you understood the stupid game we were playing. I am sorry about that Julia. But right there it let me know you were in it for the long haul and you did the best you could in all other circumstances. You watched over Barnabas, put him in his place, jumped in his shit when necessary but you still stood by him.” Carolyn continued. “I am not telling you what to do, but I want you to think about the times you guys laughed together, and you enjoyed each other, which was 99% of the time.” Carolyn continued. “If you think about it, every time he went on his love whims with whomever, he always came back to you. I am just saying to think about those times. Don’t be too mad at him. He is miserable Julia, and I think you are too. You just want to be the strong woman whose feelings were hurt but you won’t show it. I also know he never wanted you to think badly about him. You keep thinking about how he treated you. Don’t hold that in Julia. Don’t let it ruin the friendship you had and the friendship you want it to be again. For all we know, Barnabas may have already given up on those women. I am sure you need that reassurance, but don’t hate him forever Julia. You love him.” Julia just sat there, let the tears fall. She did not know what to do or say. They all got up for the table and went over to her and hugged her. She knew they meant well because they loved both of them. After she finished crying and hugging, they all finished shopping and went back to Collinwood.

It was around 7p when they got home and Julia retreated to her room to figure out what to do for dinner. She thought about what the girls had said, and she thought, I will go over tonight and see if Barnabas would like to go out to dinner. She walked over to the old house and knocked on the door and Barnabas answered the door. “Julia hello, this is a surprise.” Julia said, “Well I remembered you said that you would like to take me to dinner so here I am. Are you available?” Barnabas said “Yes. Come in. I will be ready in a moment. Where would you like to go?” Julia thought about it. “Let’s go to the Greek restaurant. They have good Greek salads.” After they got to the restaurant and got their seats, the waiter came over and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Barnabas asked for a port and Julia had the same. They used to drink port together while sitting by the fire and talking. Julia started the conversation. “Barnabas, I had a little time to think about our discussion when you came by to see me. I want to apologize for being less than gracious and appreciative of you coming to my house uninvited. I said some things that may have been cruel and I only wanted to apologize.” Barnabas was surprised that Julia even gave him that much. The least he could do is respond in kind. “Julia, I did not have your number so I could not call you to see if you would talk to me. I took a chance of finding out where your apartment was. I should not have done that but I wanted to talk to you. Please forgive me as well. I had no right.” After they apologized to one another and cleared that air, they began to be friends again and started acting like anything ugly had went down between them.

She told him about the project with expanding Collinsport Hospital to accommodate Wyncliffe patients. She said as soon as it was done, she would have the choice of being based here or stay at Wyncliffe, and then they would hire an administrator for Collinsport. He, in turn, told her how it was working with Roger at the cannery. He enjoyed the workers and always tried to be nice to them. They were working on a plan for the workers to eventually provide tuition assistance to the workers if they wanted to improve themselves. It would apply to the shipping enterprise as well. Julia thought that it was a wonderful idea. Wyncliffe was also looking into that for some of the nurses if they wanted to get their Master's Degree and become RNs. They would provide 80% of their classes. They would also pay for those orderlies or assistants that might want to be LPNs. Both of them were happy at the progression they were making with their lives and helping to make others happy as well. After dinner, they took a walk along the river and enjoyed the cool breeze. They walked arm in arm like they used to do. Julia and Barnabas got back to the old house, and Julia told him she needed to go because she wanted to get up for church tomorrow. She also told him she would be flying to Chicago on Monday to introduce the project to the Medical Board to get their buy-in. If they approve, which Julia knew they would, they could then have the groundbreaking ceremony and begin construction. Barnabas said goodnight, but not without kissing Julia’s hand and wished her a good trip. He also asked her if she was free after church would she like to go to brunch in Bangor. Julia agreed of course and she asked him why doesn’t he go to church with her tomorrow. Of course, he agreed so they said goodnight and would be ready at 10a to go to church. Barnabas walked Julia back home and then he came home. Both slept very well.

The next day Julia met Barnabas at the old house and they went to church. The church was a nice Episcopal church with German origins. The word of the day was right on. The minister talked of forgiving and not letting past behavior ruin the future, especially holding grudges. He spoke on loving each other and being kind to one another. He spoke of helping people who were less fortunate and doing right by others, even if they were not there yet in returning the love. He suggested that if anyone was mad with a sibling or a friend they had not talked to in a while, to call them and settle any differences. If these were unsuccessful, know that you tried. It was a wonderful sermon, and after it was over Barnabas and Julia drove to Bangor for brunch at a nice restaurant also on the water overlooking the hills and the water. It was a beautiful day. After they got their food and sat down, Barnabas looked at Julia and said, “Julia you look beautiful today. Your hair has grown out and is beautiful. Do you think you will cut it off again?” Julia thanked him for the nice compliment and said, “I may because it’s getting to be a pain in the ass. I keep leaning back on it in the car, and it gets on my nerves yanking my head back. I suppose I could pin it up every day.” Barnabas just laughed and said, “Either way you are beautiful anyway Julia.” Julia was so touched by Barnabas. “Thank you, Barnabas. How is your health doing? Looks like you are getting better at eating food.” Barnabas said he was doing okay. He does like the salads best. They don’t seem to bother him. He was trying to eat steak but he had to eat it slowly. Chicken and fish are okay though. They continued to talk and enjoy each other as they used to. Still, Julia was a little skeptical of his motives but really knew he was trying to make things right between them. Barnabas then asked Julia if she was still seeing someone. Julia said, “Yes Barnabas. I am.” Barnabas was not expecting that but he was cool. Julia could not help but ask the same question to him. “Well, Barnabas I am sure you have those ladies bowing at your feet and all. Tell me you aren’t dating and I will say you are full of shit.” Barnabas had to laugh at that. “No, I am not Julia (because he has found no one like you, Julia). I date occasionally but I don’t go out my way if that is what you mean.” Julia said “Ok. Just asking.” So, they ended that conversation never to bring it up again, and it was time to go.

They went back to the old house and then Barnabas walked Julia back to Collinwood. Barnabas turned to her when they got to the door, “Julia I hope you have a good presentation tomorrow. Will you be staying overnight?” Julia explained to him that she was just there for the day, but Tuesday she could rest and be at Wyncliffe by 9a Wednesday morning. Actually, Tuesday she will go to the hospital and let Mr. Riggins know the project is approved and we can set the date for the groundbreaking ceremony and kick-off meeting with the A&E and Construction firms to begin the expansion. Barnabas kissed her hand again and told her he was glad they were friends again. Julia said the same thing to him. They both looked at each other in the eye, both longing to be with each other and both started to kiss each other but they stepped away from it. She said goodnight and he made his way back to the Old House. In bed, Barnabas dreamed of kissing Julia. Julia went upstairs to her room, put on her nightie and dreamed of kissing Barnabas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia presents the findings for the expansion to the Medical Board in Chicago. Her and Barnabas renew their friendship.

Julia arrived in Chicago and there was a limo waiting for her. The limo took her to the Chicago Hilton Hotel. She was greeted by Dr. Jackson who guided her into the conference room of the hotel. There were already 10 people there, with breakfast snacks, tea, and coffee. After Dr. Jackson led her around and introduced her to everyone after she got some coffee and a small snack, the meeting began. Dr. Johnson reiterated the reason for the meeting and introduced Julia again officially. Julia accepted the nice introduction then began her project.

First, she talked about the need for expansion. That Wyncliffe had reached its capacity, even though they still took in patients. The plan was to either build another hospital by Wyncliffe or do one in Collinsport. She described how she sent an ad to the Collinsport Business Newspaper asking for bids for the project. Once the bids were in for this part of it, Julia and Dr. Holmes chose Collinsport Hospital, because they had a mental health clinic and expanding it would be more cost-effective than to build a new one. Once they decided they would expand Collinsport, she described how she sent another ad to the Collinsport Business Newspaper for solicitation for A&E firms and Construction firms.

Once they received the packages for them, they decided on the Collinsport A&E firm and the Collinsport Construction firm. Both of these firms were responsible for the mental health clinic expansion several years ago. Julia then passed out floor plans, explaining how the expansion would look once construction started. She also created an image that would show what it would look like after completion. She then stopped to answer questions. There were none, so she continued. She said that once they approved the expansion based on all the information provided here, she could go back and schedule the groundbreaking ceremony and kick-off meeting with the contractors.

They will have progress and milestone meetings every two weeks until the project is completed and commissioned. It will take approximately one year if not sooner. It will depend on how everything is going and if there are problems. Also, Julia said that she could start the hiring of nurses and other people they will need, and then bring in the furniture vendor. She thought that the furniture vendor used at Wyncliffe could be available which would be cost-effective because they are a medical vendor specializing in hospital equipment, and they had a contract with Wyncliffe. If they are no longer in business Julia said she would go out for bids on the furniture, then tell Mr. Riggins, to have the furniture they use to submit a package. After the project is finished, Julia would be given the option of being the administrator there or stay and Wyncliffe and they find a new administrator at Collinsport.

That was the end of her briefing and when she was done all the people stood up and clapped for her. She was so full she teared up a bit, knowing that she did a good job. After the meeting, they all went to lunch at a restaurant they had reserved specifically for this occasion. It was so nice. All the committee members were gracious and accommodating. Dr. Jackson asked Julia whether she would be interested in being the project manager for any other hospital expansions or new construction. They would fly her to the hospital, pay for her to stay there and supervise the bidding, and selecting the firms. Julia was totally taken aback. She couldn’t believe she had done that great of a job, where they asked her to spearhead any hospital expansions anywhere in the United States. Julia gladly accepted the challenge. After they said their goodbyes, the limo took Julia back to the airport and she made her flight back to Collinsport. She got back around 6p and was hungry. Nobody was home but Mrs. Johnson served her some dinner which was very good. Afterward, she went up to her room, took a shower and got into bed and slept like a baby.

She woke up about 8a. She got up and got dressed and went downstairs to see if Liz was around. She was and they had breakfast while she told her about the briefing and how great it went. “That is wonderful Julia” Liz exclaimed. Julia told her now they could schedule the ribbon-cutting ceremony to introduce the project to the community, and then afterward they would have a kick-off meeting to set the ground rules, milestones, etc. These would be every two weeks. She would come down every other weekend and stay until Monday then be back at Wyncliffe by 1p. Now she was on her way to Collinsport Hospital to tell Mr. Riggins that the Medical Board approved the project and that construction can now begin. He was elated and told Julia he will let the community planners know and he would call her when the date was set for the groundbreaking ceremony. She then went around with Mr. Riggins who showed her where they would break the ground. He explained that there would be little traffic interruption because the expansion is going to take place in the back of the hospital. They would also build a bridge that would take patients to and from each side of the hospital.

There is plenty of parking and Mr. Riggins told Julia that the vacant lot across the street belonged to the hospital and he said if need be, he could make more parking. They discussed hiring and furniture needs. Mr. Riggins said he has a vendor they use, and Julia could use them or the one who did Wyncliffe. Since it is very standard for the furniture, it would be whoever is the cheapest although both are very good. It was about 2p when she said goodbye to Mr. Riggins and headed back to Collinwood. Once in her room, she called Dr. Holmes and relayed the good news. They talked close to an hour as she relayed how the people treated her and how they loved the good job she did. They also offered her to be the Senior Project Manager for construction projects for the Medical Board. “Julia that is wonderful. I am so proud of you. Because of you, we will now get more space. You can still be making up your mind where you would like to go. Julia thought that it was nice. She told Dr. Holmes that she would see him tomorrow by 9a.

After she hung up she went to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Johnson had something to eat. Mrs. Johnson wasn’t there at the moment, so Julia grabbed her coat and went into town to a nice Italian restaurant. As she was leaving the restaurant and getting into her car, she saw Quentin across the street at the cleaners. He saw her and beckoned for her to join him. “Hi Julia” and gave her a hug. “Hey there Quentin. What are you doing today?” Quentin told her to hold up a minute while he puts his clothes in the car. They sat down at the café there and had coffee. Quentin asked Julia how she has been doing. She said she was doing great then proceeded to tell him about the project and how it was going. Quentin thought that it was really nice. “Julia I am very proud of you. You seem to be able to get things done. You have such a presence when you come into the room. It is as if you light up the room.” Julia blushing and turning crimson, managed a thank you. Quentin reached over and kissed her on the cheek and told her he understands. They had a very nice time sitting there talking about Collinsport and all its business around town. It was going on 530p and Julia and Quentin said goodbye and she would see him the next time she was here. She got back to Collinwood and went to her room to relax and get ready for the drive to Wyncliffe tomorrow. She had a fun 2 days and was ready to go back to her patients.

Liz knocked on her door. “Julia, are you sleep?” Julia called to Liz, “Come in Liz. How was your day today?” Liz answered, “It was a beautiful day. By the way, Barnabas is downstairs talking to Roger. Just letting you know.”Then Julia told her all about her session with Mr. Riggins and then meeting Quentin for coffee, totally unexpected. Liz said, “Have you eaten? Mrs. Johnson got started late today. “Julia said no because she ate earlier and really was not hungry. Liz looked a little disappointed but she understood. “Well if you get hungry there is food in the fridge. I probably won’t be up when you leave, but drive safely and we will see you soon. They gave each other a hug Liz went back downstairs. Roger and Barnabas were carrying on a conversation about the cannery. They did not even see Liz come into the room. Liz said, “Hello…break time. What are you guys on about?” Barnabas and Roger stopped talking and started laughing. Barnabas said, “I guess we were deep in it. How are you today Liz? Did Julia make it back okay?” Liz said, “Yes she did and she said everything went well. The project is set to start soon. She went to bed earlier. She was tired and she has to get up early to beat Wyncliffe by 9a.” Barnabas was trying not to be and look disappointed, he was cool. Liz said goodnight as well and retired to her room. They talked for a while longer and then said goodnight. Barnabas thought as he was leaving that Roger could be a major asshole on occasion. He would overlook it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia cooks a nice meal at Collinwood and her and Barnabas renew their friendship in a good way.

Julia got back on time to Wyncliffe and got back in the swing of taking care of her patients. For the next two weeks, she worked 12 hrs. a day but did take a day or two to have lunch with Alan. Dr. Holmes did tell her that the groundbreaking ceremony is in two weeks. Julia packed her bag and headed to Collinwood Friday evening. She was tired but she managed to make it there. When she knocked on the door Carolyn let her in. “Hi, Julia!” Carolyn cried and gave her a hug. “You must be tired. How was your drive here? The storm has started.” Julia said she was fine just tired. Roger, Quentin, and Barnabas were in the drawing-room. Elliott had come and taken Liz out to dinner and dancing. The guys stood up when Julia came in. Everyone said hello, but Barnabas asked Julia if she would like to go to dinner. Julia said, “Well I am tired but okay. Where do you want to go?” I will leave that up to you. Any place is fine with me.” Julia said, “Let’s go to the Italian restaurant.”

So, they went and had a nice dinner. Afterward, they went out for a walk along the river. It was cool and the wind was blowing because a storm was coming in. The breeze felt good though. Barnabas asked Julia, “What will happen at the groundbreaking ceremony on Monday Julia?” Julia said, “It will be very short. The Mayor and Mr. Riggins will give a short spiel about what is going to happen, how it will interrupt traffic, etc. Then it will be done. I do not think I will have to say anything. After that is done then I will meet with the A&E and Construction firms. We will decide on progress meetings, and where these firms will give updates on the progression of the expansion.” Julia continued. “There was plenty of funding available so I will be keeping track of milestones. Milestones meaning when the shell is done, electricity is on, etc. The shell is the outside of the building. “Julia, did you already know how to do this?” Julia smiled and said, “No. I asked someone how to do it. It really is not hard.” “That was clever,” Barnabas said. Julia then said, “Barnabas if you don’t mind, I would like to go home. I am so tired. I work 12 hrs. a day while at Wyncliffe. It’s no wonder I do not fall asleep driving here. What are your plans for tomorrow?” Barnabas said he had no major plans. Seems like he just goes to work on the weekends for something to do. Julia said, “Would you like to go to Bangor for lunch or dinner? That is if you are free?” Barnabas smiled and said, “I am free Julia. Which one would you like to do?” “Let’s do dinner.” Once they returned to the old house Barnabas walked Julia to Collinwood. Outside the door, Barnabas kissed Julia’s hand and thanked her for the nice evening. Julia thanked him and told him she would see him tomorrow. She would be ready to go at 5p. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Barnabas gently took her hand and put his hand on hers like he used to do when they were together. Then Julia put her other hand between his and they just stood there looking at each other, then they gently broke away and went their separate ways.

Julia got up around 1030a and went downstairs to see if anyone was around. Liz was in the drawing-room reading. “Hi Liz,” Julia said and when over to hug her. “What do you guys have planned for tomorrow?” Liz said, “I don’t have anything special. Why do you ask?” Julia said, “I want to cook. Do you think Mrs. Johnson would mind?” Liz chuckled at that. “Mrs. Johnson will have no ill will. Plus, she is happy that you come in and help her and show her how to actually cook. And actually, she kind of sees chauffer sometimes.” “I will buy all the food today. Barnabas and I are going to go have dinner in Bangor this evening.” Liz said, “That is nice Julia.” “It should be a nice time,” Julia said smiling. “How about Cornish hens, parsley potatoes with a broccoli salad and loaded salad. I will ask Mrs. Johnson what kind of dessert. After I get cleaned up want to go shopping with me to get the food? Also, can we invite Joe and Maggie, Vicki and Burke? Maybe we can have a quick bite to eat. I am meeting Barnabas at 5p.” Liz was excited. “Ok. I have a few things to do. Want to leave at 1p? By the time we eat and get the food, you will have enough time to get ready.” Liz and Julia grabbed a quick lunch at the coffee shop where Julia and Quentin had sat and chatted a few days ago. Then they went to the grocery store and bought 14 Cornish Hens, 14 potatoes, Salad stuff, and Broccoli salad mix. They also brought a couple of bags of chicken wings and rolls for appetizers. Once they got home, put the food up, Julia went to get dressed for dinner.

Barnabas showed up just at 5p and he was looking so handsome. He had on a black suit that fit him perfectly and it really commented on his black hair and eyes. He also had on a dark blue tie. When Julia came downstairs, Barnabas could not believe his eyes how beautiful Julia looked. She had on a dark blue dress sleeveless dress that accentuated her figure with some white embroidered neckline. She had on one-inch heels that were nice too. Her hair was so beautiful and she was just beautiful. Barnabas greeted Julia. “Hi, Julia. Taking her hand, he said, “May I say you look so lovely and extremely beautiful today.” Julia blushing said, “Barnabas you look very handsome as well and your tie matches my dress.” Barnabas drove them to Bangor where he had reservations for the Bangor Supper Club. It was an exclusive restaurant where they had the quartet playing soft jazz and mellow rock with a touch of R&B. They both ordered the grilled salmon with saffron rice and broccoli Cauliflower mix and salad with raspberry vinaigrette. It was delicious and they had a glass or two of the port. They had a very nice evening talking and laughing at themselves and other people. They also danced and enjoyed all the music. Everyone there was dancing, drinking, eating and having a wonderful time. Barnabas and Julia were so relaxed with one another; they each fit in the other’s arms slow dancing together. At times they would look at each other smiling, and continued dancing, not really wanting to sit down. When they weren’t dancing fast, she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and they danced close holding hands. Soon it was time to go home, and they had a nice time talking while riding home. Barnabas walked Julia to the door and asked her if he could take her to church tomorrow. Of course, she agreed and she let him know she was cooking tomorrow as well. Before Julia went in Barnabas gently turned Julia around and said, “Julia I had a nice time tonight.” Julia, in turn, said, “I did too Barnabas. I see you like dancing, so do I.” Again, they stood there looking at each other. Barnabas thought Julia was so beautiful tonight. Her beautiful green eyes complimented her beautiful hair. This time he dared to kiss her on her cheek. He did, and Julia looked at him for a second, then she kissed him on his cheek, then looked up at him smiling. They said goodnight and will meet for church tomorrow. Julia got into bed and thought that she wanted things to be nice between her and Barnabas. Barnabas got into bed and thought that hopefully Julia was liking him again and wasn’t going to be mad at him anymore. When he thought back when he was bitten by Angelique, she had him shipped to Wyncliffe, he knew he had to make that up to her without going back to all the other stupid stuff he did. He remembered when she found out that Angelique bit him, she said, “no recriminations Barnabas. Let’s get you to Wyncliffe for a few weeks.” He vowed to make that up to Julia. He owes her his life.

The next day after church, they grabbed a quick lunch because Julia needed to get over to Collinwood to start cooking. “Barnabas you don’t have to come early. Dinner isn’t ready until 5p, but we will be doing some appetizers.” Barnabas said, “Ok. Willie has some contracts he wants to discuss with me to bring the old house up to code as far as electricity and a phone and a new bathroom for each of the rooms. Once we get the electricity right, we can work in the kitchen as well.” Julia got to Collinwood about 130p. Mrs. Johnson and a friend of hers named Horace were there. Liz answered the door excited. “Hi, Julia. Come in. How was your date last night?” Julia said, “Liz I thought about what you and the girls said, and I realized that being mad at the man I love was not helping. Have I let him off the hook 100%? Yes.” They chuckled at that. Liz said Julia Mrs. Johnson has been seeing a chauffeur. She told us yesterday. He is a chauffeur and he is also a retired Navy Admiral. He watched Mrs. Johnson for a while around town and he finally got up the nerve to ask her to lunch. She agreed and they have been having lunch and church on Sunday. Get this. He was also a master chef in the Navy. She asked if he could help us with dinner today.” Julia thought that was great! They found Horace and Mrs. Johnson in the kitchen peeling the potatoes. Horace went up to Julia and shook her hand and thanked her and Liz for letting him help with dinner today. Julia said, “Horace it is a pleasure you would like to help. You’re a master chef?” Horace reiterated most of what Liz said. Julia said, “Horace after you finish peeling potatoes, you have the honor of doing the wings and rolls for appetizers while Mrs. Johnson and I season the hens. I was going to bake them then do some hot wings however, you can do whatever you like. Liz put a table in the drawing-room for the appetizers.” Horace was so grateful. “Thank you, Ms. Julia. Then he turned to Mrs. Johnson and said, “I like my Ms. Johnnie. She is the sweetest lady.” Mrs. Johnson turned red, smiled so sweetly and hissed, “Horace!” It was so cute. Julia and Mrs. Johnson went on to wash the hens, season them with garlic herb season with some season salt. She showed Mrs. Johnson how to rub the seasoning on the hens once she put the seasonings on the hens. She put them in two big pans. The kitchen has two big ovens so it was perfect for the amount of food they were cooking. Horace did use the same seasoning for the appetizers, but he marinated them 30 minutes in garlic and herb, then after the wings were almost done, he put some hot sauce and butter together, and spread them on the wings and let them warm for a minute. Julia also let him do the Broccoli and Cauliflower mix. He was using the greatest ingredients.

Around 330p folks started showing up. They got out the pan and Bunsen burner and took the wings into the drawing-room with some rolls. “Hi everyone, “Julia said. Quentin brought one of his friends. Her name was Maria and they had been dating for a while now. Maria was a Leasing Contracting Officer (LCO) with the Federal Agency that handles the federal buildings. She also is a Doctor of Business Administration (DBA) and has a real estate license. Everybody said hello. Maria also said she can cook. Julia looked at her and said, “Oh really?” Why don’t you come with me now? This is more cook’s discovery day.” Everybody started laughing. It was such a warm atmosphere. Horace came out and introduced himself to the fellows. He also brought some top of the line, Sherry and Brandy. The guys were impressed. He explained how he met Mrs. Johnson. He also said that he spent 30 years in the Navy as an Admiral. He was involved in WWII the Day of Emphamy in 1945. He was the head chef and he was responsible for feeding the troops in the field. He also was a Naval Captain on the cruise ship for 5 years, so he knows how to feed large amounts of people. His wife died 7 years ago. They never had kids. He thought he would never marry again, and it was a while before he got over his wife’s death from cancer. When they settled here in Collinsport he did not want to get into shipping right away. That is why he never applied to the Collinsport Shipping Enterprise. He became a chauffeur 5 years ago and two years in he became the president of the Collinsport Chauffer and Butlers Club. He said, “My Johnnie does not look at him as a Naval Admiral. She only looks at him as a chauffeur. He had tried dating for a while but all the women only wanted him because he is retired and has money. But Mrs. Johnson was different. All I saw was a nice pretty lady. She doesn’t care about my Naval history or my money. Everybody found him very pleasant and appreciated the nice Sherry he provided. He went back into the kitchen to set the table and help with the food. He had not started on the broccoli salad and asked Maria did she want to fix it. Maria was so happy and she fixed her way and it was delicious. All the girls came into the kitchen and helped Horace set the table. Once the potatoes were done, Julia poured off the water then added the butter, parsley, garlic and season salt to the potatoes and lightly tossed them to spread around the seasoning. The hens were done but she wanted to brown them a little more, so she took both pans out of the oven, pour off the drippings, took some honey and mixed in with the drippings and then basted the hens with it. Soon they were done and smelled delicious! Horace and Maria got out the bowls to put the potatoes in. Maria tossed the broccoli Salad and put in two large bowls, and Carolyn mixed the salad with all the fixings. Finally, dinner was ready and everyone filed into the beautiful dinner table. Julia put the hens on big plates so everyone could take what they wanted. Before they blessed the food, Liz stood up and said, “It’s nice to have everyone over for dinner. We also welcome our new guests that are now part of the family, Maria, and Horace.” Everybody clapped and smiled. Horace stood up and took Mrs. Johnson’s hand and kissed it. “Thank you for letting me come over and help Ms. Johnnie.” Everybody smiled and clapped. It was so cute. Mrs. Johnson was embarrassed but she was smiling from ear to ear. After the blessing, everybody ate and had a good time laughing and enjoying the food. Julia was so happy everybody loved the food, especially the Cornish hens. Julia said, “Maria passes the test too. She did the broccoli salad.” Maria turned red and also thanked everyone for accepting her. She seemed to be a very nice lady and Liz was impressed with her credentials. Maria also said that she tutors kids for reading and does her real estate business as well. Everybody was full and happy. Horace and Mrs. Johnson excused themselves and went and got dessert, coffee, and tea. It was a beautiful day. After dinner was over, the guys asked if they could steal Horace. Of course, their hidden agenda was taking place.

All the girls cleaned off the table and helped with the dishes. There was food left so anyone that wanted to take some home could. While the girls were cleaning up, Roger and Barnabas spoke with Horace about possible shipping interest. Horace was very gracious in that they would think of him that way. He said he would help but he did not want to make Ms. Johnnie think he was uppity. They understood that. Horace offered to come down to the docks and see what was going on and offer advice. In fact, he said he could do a class on shipping. It would be a courtesy from him. He doesn’t need the pay. Quentin found him very nice. He said he would meet Horace on Monday and show him around. Then he could decide what the workers might like to know about. In Roger’s mind, Mrs. Johnson hit pay dirt. This man was a retired Top Dog Naval Admiral, he is not broke, and he saw something in Mrs. Johnson. Roger had to examine his self at the moment. Even Quentin found a nice lady. Maria was educated, she has her own money, she is educated, and she works for the federal government. Roger thought maybe he should stop being arrogant and pompous when meeting women, thinking they only want him for his money, resulting in him becoming a buzz kill. That may be true, but there are a lot of women who don’t. At this stage of his life, he should think about finding a nice lady to be friends with and as a companion. After a certain age, a lot of stuff doesn’t matter. Horace and Mrs. Johnson are elderly. They enjoy each other’s company. Roger deemed he would work on this.

Barnabas came over to Julia and asked her if she would like to go for a walk. Julia said yes. Everyone at the house was winding down. Elliott, Quentin, and Roger were in the drawing-room. Maria said goodbye because she had to be up early for work tomorrow. Everybody else left also to get ready for work tomorrow. Barnabas and Julia walked up to Widow’s Hill and sat on two rocks. Barnabas looked at Julia. She was so pretty. “Julia I must say that was a wonderful dinner.” Julia said, “Thanks, Barnabas. I enjoy cooking. I felt it was the least I could do since Liz lets me come here for the weekend, I could cook on Sunday and give Mrs. Johnson a break.” “Well you did well today and so did everybody.” “It was fun,” Julia said. They were silent for a few minutes, looking out at the ocean. It was so calming to sit there. The breeze was good too and it was getting ready to be dark. “Barnabas what did you think of Horace and Maria?” Barnabas said he found both of them very smart, intelligent, and nice people. Horace was especially nice and he has so much to offer, yet he is very modest. He said when we asked him if he would like a position with the shipping enterprise, he said he would talk it over with Ms. Johnnie because he did not want Ms. Johnnie to think he was becoming uppity. I would say that Mrs. Johnson has a potential boo.” They both laughed at that. It was so cute. But Barnabas added, “Horace is a nice man and definitely a plus for Mrs. Johnson. She is starting to look better and smiles a lot often. She also is appreciative of you and Horace to show her how to cook better. Maria is a sweetheart too Barnabas. I think Quentin did well this time. Maria is very smart, and she has her own money. Her parents are well to do, but Maria is educated, and she cares about kids reading. And, she has a real estate license and works for the fed govt as a Leasing Contracting Officer (LCO). They resumed being silent, comfortable with each other in their unspoken silence. Barnabas wondered if he should take the next step with Julia. She was so pretty today. Julia was thinking maybe they could go dancing again real close. It was getting late though. The groundbreaking ceremony was at 10a., then after she would have the kick-off meeting, then she has to go back to Wyncliffe.

Barnabas pulled her up off the rock she was sitting on, and then when she was up, he pulled her gently to him and he kissed her on the lips. Julia was a little surprised, but she smiled and kissed him back. Then they started walking back to Collinwood arm in arm. It was a beautiful day and turned out to be an even more lovely night. Julia thought, “I love Barnabas. He is showing you he loves you. Believe him now.” When they got to the door Barnabas said goodnight to Julia. They looked at each other again, each wanting to never be away from each other. Julia gently put one of her hands upon Barnabas' neck and kissed him with such love and sensuality while her other hand reached under his coat and stroked his neck and entire back and lower back. Barnabas moaned a little, feeling the blood rush go to where he has not felt the blood rush too in a long time that was substantial. He never really paid any attention to Julia’s touching him until now either. Just her touch now made him tremble. Barnabas gently took her in his arms and returned her kiss with such love and adoration. After, he put his forehead to hers, gently stroked her face and he said, “Julia I am going to worry about you driving back to Wyncliffe tomorrow. I hope you won’t be too tired.” Julia looked up at Barnabas with such love and put her hand on his face and kissed him again this time more sensual than the first time as she pressed herself closer to him and hugged him. Then she looked into Barnabas' eyes, her eyes glistening with love in them for him. “Barnabas I love you. Please come and spend the weekend with me. I want to be with you, Barnabas. Is that okay?” Barnabas just looked at Julia with such admiration. “Julia I love you more. I can’t wait to be with you.” They hugged each other again, and kissed each other again, not wanting to let go. Julia put one of her keys in his pocket and her phone number, then she laid her head on his shoulders and hugged him and let out a slight moan as she put her hand on his cheek. “I will be working 12 hours but will try to start earlier, but you can go to the apartment. Call me when you get there and I will be there eventually if not already there. How about I cook us some salmon and salad?” Barnabas was so full. He almost started crying again, but this time because Julia was not mad at him and she was showing him that she loved him and she has forgiven him. He said that sounded good and he will be there. They hugged each other again and said goodnight, reluctantly. Barnabas had to stand there a minute longer and collect himself so he could walk home. He could not wait to go and be with Julia next Friday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groundbreaking ceremony for the expansion takes place.

The ceremony started exactly at ten. There was a small crowd there, and Dr. Holmes had flown in for the ceremony. Julia picked him up and they went over to the hospital. The Governor said a little speech on how they would be expanding the hospital to accept Wyncliffe patients and why. He also said that there will be some job openings with the expansion so stay tuned.

After that, the Governor did the shovel and dug a hole in the ground. The community planners and others clapped and that was the end. Julia was glad she didn’t have to say anything.

The kick-off meeting went very well. Both firms had their milestone estimates and funding schedules. They would work around the clock and the expansion will be completed no later than one year. Every two weeks, there will be a progress meeting. Any issues would be discussed. Julia handed out an Agenda cookie-cutter items to discuss each meeting. Then it will be an A&E problem discussion point, A construction discussion point, a funding point, and finally an overall discussion about anything else, i.e. telephone hookups, IT issues (Networking not quite into its origins). It will be perfect. Everyone agreed with the agenda and was very pleased to be a part of the expansion. The meeting ended around 1130, and Dr. Holmes and Julia grabbed some lunch then followed each other back to Wyncliffe. Julia was so happy. She got back to work, helping her patients. Barnabas went to work also, much happier.

He was so happy that Julia had forgiven him. He believed the sermon they heard at the church reinforced forgiving and letting hurtful stuff go, and not holding grudges. It was good for both of them and very timely. He could not wait until Friday when he would go and spend time with Julia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnabas spends the weekend with Julia at Wyncliffe.

Friday did roll around and Willie caught Barnabas before he went to work because he saw Barnabas with a little bag like he was going somewhere. “Barnabas, how are you and Julia working out your differences?” Barnabas said, “Willie we are friends now. I am going to Wyncliffe to spend the weekend. Are you happy now and not going to give me another verbal ass whipping?” Willie chuckled a bit. “Yes, Barnabas I am happy now for you and Julia. She was put in your life for you. Nobody else matters. I love Carolyn and going to ask her to be engaged with me soon. Have fun Barnabas and kiss Julia for me.” Barnabas thought that was so nice from Willie. They had become good friends. Good friends will tell you how your messing up but will support you when you get it right. That was Willie.

Barnabas arrived at the apartment around 6p. Julia was still doing her rounds, so he came in, changed clothes and turned on the TV. The 6p news was on. He said to himself when the electricity was brought up to code, he would put a few TVs around the house. Julia’s apartment was very nice, homey and comfortable. She also had those big sofas that were high back half-moon type. He saw where Julia had some Salmon marinating in the fridge. He started to cook it but decided to wait for her but he did cut up carrots, celery, tomatoes, and cucumbers for the salad. Julia finally came home dead tired but so glad to see Barnabas. “Hey, love. How are you feeling?” Barnabas asked. “I am okay Barnabas, just tired because I do work 12 hrs. a day so, at the end of the week, I am tired and I am on call but don’t get called too often. They hugged each other and kissed each other, so glad to be friends again. “I cut up the stuff for the salad Julia. I am getting better at that.” Julia smiled and said, “That is nice Barnabas. I will put Salmon in the oven and then I will go freshen up.” While Julia was changing Barnabas set the table, and kept an eye out on the salmon. It smelled so good. They had a good dinner with some Salmon and salad. It was fun for them, having fun and talking. After dinner and dishes cleaned up they sat down on the couch and Julia turned the radio on. They liked dancing so there was a nice radio that played mellow rock and mellow R&B slow songs. She had one of her nice evening negligee outfits, not too revealing but nice for the occasion. Barnabas had brought his robe and some lounging change of clothing. It was so relaxing. They both danced and talked. “I am glad you could come, Barnabas. How do you like my apartment?” Barnabas said, “Julia your apartment is so cute and so you!” Then a nice song called “Stay in my Corner” (Dells, 1970) came on and Barnabas and Julia danced. They continued to hold each other, sort of dancing, and what a moment it was turning out to be.

If they could have stood there the rest of their lives in each other’s arms they would have. After the song was over, and another came on called “Wonderful Tonight” (Eric Clapton, 1970). They still stayed in each other’s arms very slow dancing. Julia looked up at Barnabas and put one hand softly on his face, nipped his ear and kissed him on the cheek, then she did the same thing on the other side, after which she looked at him smiling, still touching his face. Barnabas smiled at her and did the same thing on her. They continued dancing not wanting to be separated from each other he was singing Wonderful Tonight to Julia. Julia responded to him and they then proceeded to kiss each other very sensually and passionately. It was such a beautiful kiss and both were trembling in each other’s arms. For a moment, they just kissed each other while feeling each other out. Barnabas could hardly contain himself, as Julia rubbed his neck and chest with taking one hand and very lightly let her hand venture down to his swollen anatomy. Julia said “I love you, Barnabas. Love me, Barnabas. I want to love you.” while she continued to drive him crazy with her touch and sensual kisses. Her foreplay was amazing as she pressed herself against him while gently running her finger down his back to his backside. Barnabas moaned a little when he could not hold it in any longer. “Julia I don’t know what I would do if you left me. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I am so sorry. I will make it up to you. The only person I need in my life is you, Julia. I love you. Please say you won’t leave me.” With that, he lifted Julia in his arms and took her into her bedroom.

Once he put Julia down, they continued to kiss each other, not hurriedly, not rushing anything as they helped each other out of their clothes. Julia was so soft and pretty, and she was so good at touching his body so that it just was driving him crazy that she was loving him like this. She was gently rubbing him gently as she kissed him showing him that she loves him. Again, for a moment he thought about all the times they were together and how she would touch him while telling him what she felt he should or should not have been doing. He would say that she took good care of him, but he never paid any attention up until now. Now Julia was driving him crazy with her touches. Barnabas picked Julia up again and laid her on the bed and then slide in beside her as he continued to feel her moist center that was indeed ready for him. Julia moaned and spread her legs wider aching for Barnabas, pulling him toward her as Barnabas lightly felt her clit while she continued to gently rub him while kissing him. He mounted her and entered her and they both fell into each other with such passion and love. Julia whispered in his ear, “Love me, Barnabas. I love you.” Barnabas was into his own passion and incredible love that Julia was showing him. He whispered “Julia I love you. Please don’t leave me.” As he rubbed her breasts sending Julia to somewhere in ecstasy, where she was having organisms after organisms. Just the touch of Barnabas made her tremble. 

As both of their breathing became slightly harder because of the feelings they were having, but not wanting it to end too soon, they both naturally eased up some to make it last longer. This included reestablishing their love they had been holding in for at least 3-4 years. However, when both of them reached their height of pleasure, not able to hold out any longer, Barnabas took Julia’s hand and together they met each other in pure ecstasy and love. It was so beautiful between them. They both laid with each other, still reeling from both releases together holding each other tightly, kissing each other not wanting to let it end actually. Julia hugged him with all her might and he just held on to her until they both calmed down. After Barnabas laid to the side of her and they kissed each other with so much love. Barnabas had not had anyone love him like Julia. “OMG” …he could not believe he was laying here with this woman who loved him with all of her might and showed him that she truly loved everything about him. He knew now that Julia will love him forever and he would make sure he does not let her down. Barnabas thought, “I almost lost her. She is giving me a second chance. I will make Julia happy because I cannot see her wanting anyone else but me. For some reason, Julia was put into my life to love only me.” With that, he fell in the best sleep he has had in years.

Julia woke up first and first had to realize she was not dreaming here. She looked over at Barnabas sleeping peacefully. She didn’t want to wake him up, but he stirred anyway. “Hi, sleepyhead,” Julia said as she kissed him on his cheek. Barnabas took Julia in his arms. “Good morning my love.” Of course, they started their early morning delight like no other. They could have stayed in bed all day. When they woke up the second time, Barnabas asked what they would do today. “Julia what would you like to do today?” Julia said, “How about we go to Rockport for the day. Let’s just walk around, shop and have lunch.” Then Julia laid her head on Barnabas' shoulder and said, “Barnabas. How do you feel today with me?” Barnabas could only look at Julia with such love and appreciation. He almost started to tear up again. He stroked her face very gently. “Julia I love being here with you. Julia, I will never let you down. You are the reason I am alive today. I was so stupid. I didn’t do things right.” Julia sat up and took Barnabas’ face in her two hands and said, “Barnabas true love doesn’t look back at the hurt, doesn’t look back at sorrow. We were friends, and we are going to be the same friends as we were. I love you Barnabas and you love me. That is all we need. As the minister said the other day. We must love one another and take all past mistakes as kisses.” Then she laid her head back down his chest. Barnabas did not know what to say. He just held her in his arms. He could not say a thing.

Finally, they got up and had some breakfast then got dressed and headed to Rockport. Rockport was a beautiful area of Maine. It sat on the Atlantic Ocean and the hills and nature were just beautiful. It was a very quaint town but rich neighborhoods. They had a nice lunch at a seafood restaurant right there on the water. It was breezy but nice. They spent the day walking around and admiring the beauty of the town and went to the local museum. They also went on a horse and buggy ride around the town. It was really nice and so romantic for Barnabas and Julia. In the evening they picked up some good Shrimp Scampi and some roasted veggies for dinner and headed back to Julia’s apartment. Julia threw some rolls in the oven. She thought Barnabas may like rice as opposed to pasta so she made some jasmine rice to go with the scampi and roasted veggies. She still had some salad left so she took it out. It turned out to be a fun day for Barnabas and Julia. Their romantic dinner was so sweet, then they watched a movie while having dinner. After dinner, they danced and just enjoyed each other.

The next morning as they lay together in bed, Julia asked Barnabas, “What time do you have to go back today Barnabas?” “Well, I probably should go 2-3p to get back and get my mind right for work tomorrow. Are you going to be alright?” Julia looked a little sad. “I am glad you came to spend the weekend with me. I was happy when you said you would. I love you.” Barnabas touched Julia’s face and gently kissed her and hugged her and said, “You will be back on Friday, right? I will see you then but I am going to miss you too Julia. I wish I could stay here with you. I love you, Julia.” “Julia’s eyes teared up and overflowed. Barnabas kissed her tears away then kissed her so passionately. They lounged around loving each other, had a nice breakfast then took a shower together, got dressed and went for a walk. It was a cloudy gray day that looked like a storm was imminent. Barnabas said goodbye to Julia and they promised to see each other Friday. Barnabas called Julia when he got home to let her know he got there safe. She tidied up her place and got ready to go to work tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The expansion is going well and the shell (Outside of the Building) Julia cooks for everyone and has a mishap that sends her to the hospital.

Julia’s first progress meeting with the construction and A&E firm went well. They outlined so far what they have accomplished. There were no funding problems because the construction was going as planned with no deviations. The team said the shell (building frame) would be completed within 6 weeks. Since the people were working around the clock, it was getting done right on schedule. Julia was happy to go back to Wyncliffe with the great news. Also, Mr. Riggins, the hospital Director was satisfied with the progress. It was not holding up traffic or anything like that. The team was respectful and gave Mr. Riggins an update each day.

For the next 2 months, Julia worked with her patients around the clock, trying to keep busy from missing Barnabas. They spoke on the phone every evening to check on one another. One weekend the weather was so bad that Julia didn’t make it home for the weekend and missed a progress meeting. It was too icy and the roads were not safe. Barnabas drove up and spent the weekend with her because he had a heavy car (Bentley) and 4-wheel drive.Mr. Riggins called Julia during that week and let her know that the progress meeting went well. The shell was almost complete. If she could come the upcoming weekend, he would be around to show her the progress. Plus, she would have the progress meeting.

Julia let Liz know she was coming this weekend and wanted to cook because the 1st significant milestone was just about completed. She arrived at her usual time to Collinwood, glad to be away from Wyncliffe and to relax and spend time with Barnabas and the family. Barnabas was at Collinwood when she arrived. “Hi, Julia” Liz said when she opened the door. She gave Julia a hug and guided her into the drawing-room where Barnabas and Quentin were seated having a Sherry. Barnabas and Quentin stood up when she and Liz came in. “Hi, beautiful” Quentin said, kissing her on the cheek. Barnabas gave her a hug and kissed her on her cheek. “How was driving here Julia?” Julia said it was fine, the ice was gone and it was no problem. Liz said, “Julia do you want to go to lunch tomorrow? Since we are being honored with your cooking on Sunday, let’s go to lunch then to the grocery store.” Julia was delighted. “Okay. I will be thinking about what I want to cook for you guys. What is Horace and Mrs. Johnson doing?” Liz said she would check and see and let her know tomorrow. She thought she heard Mrs. Johnson say they had a social at the Chauffer and Butlers Club. Julia and Barnabas said goodbye and went to the old house. Julia was tired of course. “Julia do you want to go to dinner? I don’t think Willie cooked yesterday. Or we could stay in.” Julia said, “We could go and have a quick bite to eat. “It doesn’t have to be fancy. I just want to be with, you, Barnabas.” Barnabas took Julia in his arms and kissed her so sweetly. “I worry about you Julia driving this long way at almost night time.” “I know,” Julia said very appreciatively.

They went to the Italian restaurant that Julia likes and had a light dinner then returned to the old house to rest. They took a shower together, put the radio on and chilled out, having a Port or two before retiring in for the evening. “Julia, what will you fix us on Sunday?” Barnabas asked. “I thought I would make some Lasagna with seasoned Italian green beans and a Greek Salad. I make my Lasagna with pork sausage. Truly delicious!” She continued. “It will depend on how many people will eat on Sunday. Liz will tell me tomorrow. What will you do tomorrow afternoon? You are free to come with us.” Barnabas said no he would see her later. He had some business to take care of with Willie and the contractors. They were ready to do the rewiring of the house to eventually put in a phone and modern appliances, and with the contractors to install the new bathrooms.

Julia said she would cook for them tomorrow evening. She suggested more fish since Barnabas found fish to be very good. She would make a small side of pasta to go with the fish, something like angel hair because it was not real thick. The next day Barnabas and Julia enjoyed their early morning delight, then met Willie downstairs for breakfast. He and Carolyn were going shopping this afternoon in Bangor, mainly for Skis. Willie had also ordered his engagement ring for Carolyn on the sly. He made up his mind he would give it to her on Sunday at dinner. He was so excited and Barnabas and Julia hugged him and thought it was so cute!

Liz was waiting for Julia at Collinwood and they first ate lunch at the restaurant they liked on the River. Liz said Vicki and Burke were out of town but Joe and Maggie will come by. Elliott would come by as well. Liz and Elliott were becoming a couple although Liz was very shy about it. She really enjoys Elliott because Elliott always has a nice scholarly conversation, laughs at some of his students, and he likes to dance. He makes dinner for her sometimes and he is a good cook himself. “Oh really,” Julia said. “I guess we will have to meld in Elliott with the cooking posse.” They both started laughing. Liz did say Horace and Mrs. Johnson would not be there because they had their social to attend.

Julia said she would save some for them. Liz said, “Julia we might have a married Mrs. Johnson soon.” They both laughed at that. “Horace is so good to Mrs. Johnson and he is so respectful of her. He discusses everything with her. He said she didn’t mind him helping at the shipping enterprise and thought it was nice of him to not want the pay but she was not going to think of him any differently if he did because she did not like him for that. They decided that he would donate his salary to the chauffeur and butler club, so they could be more special to their friends. They like to hold entertainment with their maid friends by going to nice dance halls and small gatherings as well as trips to Bangor or Rockport. These were the nicest people. Nobody is rich but they all enjoy each other, they love working for other people, they don’t try to be anyone else they are not, and they are happy with themselves. All Mrs. Johnson’s maid and housekeeper friends were matronly spinster persona like Mrs. Johnson, but they were so cute and nice and they worked for nice people who treated them very well. As was said earlier, when you reach a certain age, a lot of stuff doesn’t matter, only that you have a good friend, and love each other.

Julia and Liz bought all the food for tomorrow and Julia picked up some Tilapia and salad and pasta for her and Barnabas. Julia told Liz she would be over after church around 130p. When Julia got home, Barnabas, Willie, and Carolyn were there. Barnabas came over and helped her bring her groceries in., “Hi, guys!” Julia cried. “What are we doing tonight?” Barnabas kissed Julia on the cheek. “We were waiting for you, Julia.” “You were?” She kissed him on the cheek. “Hi, Willie and Carolyn. What are you guys up to this evening” Carolyn came over and hugged Julia “We were not doing anything special. We may go out to eat right Willie?” Willie came over and hugged Julia. “Yes. But we heard you were going to be cooking this evening.” Julia smiled and said, “Wonder what birdie told you that. Yes, I am cooking some Tilapia, with angel hair pasta and Italian green beans and salad. Please stay for dinner.” Willie and Barnabas went to get the radio and some Port.

Carolyn and Julia fixed dinner. Julia seasoned the tilapia by coating them with olive oil; season salt, some garlic powder, and lemon pepper, and put into the oven for 30 minutes. She fixed the green beans by boiling the water with an onion and a couple of green peppers, with a little season salt, then put the green beans in, poured off the excess water then let steam. Julia prepared the angel hair pasta, mixed with olive oil, garlic, black olives, leftover cucumber, carrots, and diced tomatoes. She then splashed some balsamic vinegar, some season salt, and pepper. She mixed all these ingredients in with the pasta. She put in the fridge just to put a little chill on it. Carolyn did the salad. “Julia I am glad to see you and Barnabas makeup and be friends again. I love to see you guys together.” Julia just blushed and said, “Carolyn I could not do without my Barnabas. He can’t do without me.” They both laughed about it. Carolyn said, “Willie is my sweetheart. He is so nice to me and a real gentleman. I love him because he works hard and he is good at what he does, and he can cook!” “Yes, he cooks for us a lot and he is very good at it,” said Julia. “Barnabas only knows how to make spaghetti but he is getting there. He watches me and Willie when we cook.” “That is so cool Julia. Do you think you might marry Barnabas?” Julia was touched by Carolyn. “If Barnabas asked me to marry him, I would say yes. How about you? Do you think you are ready to settle down with Willie? ”This time Carolyn blushed. “Yes. I would marry Willie if he asked me. We are very good together. I would love to have a little Willie and/or a little Carolyn.” They just laughed at that. Julia wanted to make Carolyn laugh so she said, “I am not trying to get into your business, however, if you lay your good loving on Willie right when you die, he will get in the coffin with you. You won’t have any problems. Barnabas isn’t going anywhere any time soon. If I die, he will cut off his “member” and put it in the coffin with me. Take it from your big sis. You got to know about these things. Roxanne and Josette ain't got shit on loving Barnabas like me…damn, Skippy!” They both started laughing. Carolyn was laughing so hard she was in tears. She loved Julia because Julia was so nice but witty and funny. Dinner was almost just about ready when Willie and Barnabas came downstairs with the radio and the port.

They had a wonderful dinner laughing and talking about people, and other business going on around Collinsport, and how the alterations on the old house are coming along. It turned out to be a fun evening and soon Carolyn and Willie said goodnight and would see them tomorrow evening for dinner. As they were walking out Julia said, Carolyn, and she snickered in her ear “good loving…the power of the pussy.” and Carolyn busted out laughing.Julia and Barnabas cleaned up the kitchen, took the radio and two glasses of port upstairs to his room. They settled in for the evening. Their time together was always special and they always made it nice since she was back and forth from Wyncliffe. The good thing is that the expansion was moving along nicely and for the progress meeting on Monday the Construction firm had an update we will be very happy with. Julia fell asleep first and Barnabas just looked at her and admired her. He wondered when it would be a good time to ask for her hand in marriage. He wanted it to be the right time. He didn’t want to be rushed with it. He wanted it to be special for Julia. Sometimes he wondered how Julia does everything she does. He worried about her being tired.

He lightly touched her face and she stirred a little, enough for her to kiss him, and gather him in her arms still asleep. She was so tired. She was like a little baby trying to eat her fruit and falling asleep at the same time.

They attended the church service and after Julia went to Collinwood to start dinner. Joe and Maggie were coming, Carolyn and Willie, Elliott, and Quentin and Maria. She would make enough for Horace and Mrs. Johnson. “Liz do you want to be in the dining room or relaxed today?” It was a beautiful day and not too cold. Liz said, “How about we do informal? I still have the Bunsen burners. We could do it that way, everybody gets what they want, and can eat outside or here at the table, but it's free for all. Julia had also bought some appetizers to sit out while the main dinner was being prepared. Liz set up the table in the drawing-room for the bruschetta and antipasto appetizers and garlic rolls.

Meanwhile, Julia cooked the sausage and sauce, took one large pan and layered the sausage, ricotta, and cheddar/Colby Jack and Mozzarella mixed. She put a little sugar in the spaghetti sauce to cut the bitterness. She put 3 eggs in the ricotta with some basil and garlic seasoning. It was going to be delicious. She prepared the Italian green beans with some pepper and garlic with a touch of seasoning salt for flavor. She bought 2 large garlic bread and threw them in the oven. It was about 330p when Elliott, Quentin and Maria, Joe, and Maggie arrived. Carolyn and Willie were already there. Maria came into the kitchen to see if she could help. She was such a sweetheart. She told Liz, Julia, Carolyn, and Maggie about her upbringing.

She said she was an only child. Her mother had such a hard time with her; she elected not to have any more children. Her mother and dad raised her with everything she needed, however, they instilled hard work in her. While they were well to do, they expected Maria to be successful and not depend on them. Of course, they have her taken care of, but she liked working and did not want to depend on her parents. They put her through school and she did not waste a dime of their money, then she was hired with the Fed Govt as a Leasing Contracting Officer (LCO). She finds space for government agencies and negotiates leases for them. She also took the real estate course on her own and she passed to receive her real estate license. Actually, her agency reimbursed her for her course because they pay for all that and she has to maintain her Warrant by taking 80 hours or two classes a year. She also has a thing for tutoring little kids. She has the patience to do such a thing and loves it. She said if she ever gets married, she wants to have 2 kids. She would also like to teach eventually specializing in information systems and data management. She thought of doing the Early Childhood degree, but she would do better with the information systems and data management. Computers were making their way in now, and she was excited about that. Right now, she has enough on her plate and she is learning the ropes of real estate on and off the day job. She has so far sold 5 homes. She loves the interaction with her clients. She does well on her day job also. Liz, Julia, and Carolyn hugged Maria and thought she was a nice lady and good for Quentin. Quentin has calmed down a lot these days.

He likes Maria too and he has met her parents and they are very nice people. They are modest, live simply, but elegantly and they love their daughter who is making a life for herself. Liz thought they will invite Maria’s parents over for dinner one day. Maggie then chimed in and said she was pregnant. All the girls hugged her and kissed her. Maggie was happy too. She is due in 6 months. She always wanted kids. Joe was happy too as he thinks he is already having a boy. They all laughed at that.

Most of the dinner was ready and the girls got the pans ready for the Bunsen burners and put the food out with plates, napkins, and silverware. Elliott had brought some nice sherry and brandy to the table. Between the bruschetta and antipasto appetizers to the Lasagna, garlic bread, beans, and salad, it was a wonderful dinner and everybody ate and talked and laughed. Willie stood up and had everybody hush for a minute. Then he turned to Carolyn and said, “Carolyn you have been a good friend to me and I love you.” Then he pulled a little box from his pocket, got down on one knee and said, “Carolyn I love you and would like to know if you will marry me? I will make you a good husband and I can cook.” He pulled out the most beautiful ring Carolyn has ever seen. He put the ring on her finger, and she stood up and hugged Willie with tears falling. Carolyn was so full, she turned red, and started to cry and she said, “Yes Willie. I will marry you. I love you too and want to be your wife.” Everybody stood up and clapped and congratulated them. It was so cute. The ring was a beautiful emerald stone with tiny diamonds around it.

Barnabas and Julia were just beaming at Willie and Carolyn. Barnabas was seriously planning now how to do his proposal to Julia. Everybody took plates home and they saved some for Horace and Mrs. Johnson. Everyone loved the lasagna and they deemed Julia Lasagna queen. Julia had pulled Liz aside earlier and said she was feeling crampy. She thought it would go away. Later after all were gone except Willie and Carolyn who were doing some last-minute cleaning up the area. Julia called out for Liz. When Liz came to see what Julia wanted, Julia said, “Tell Barnabas I need to go to the hospital.” “Liz cried, “What is wrong Julia?” “I checked myself to see why I was cramping. You’re not going to believe this but I think I miscarried.” Liz ran into the terrace and shouted “Barnabas, tell Willie to bring the car around. Julia needs to go to the hospital.” Barnabas was by Julia’s side before Liz finished her request as she stumbled out of the bathroom doubled over in pain. “Julia!” Barnabas screamed as he grabbed hold of her and held her. “Barnabas I will tell you when we get to the hospital. “I am spotting.” Barnabas was frantic. He lifted Julia up and put her in the car. Willie brought the car around and he, Carolyn, Julia and Liz headed to the emergency room.

After the doctor checked Julia, she confirmed her suspicion. Dr. Brown a female gynecological nurse came out into the waiting room. Barnabas was first to ask frantic and about to have a coronary,” How is she Dr.?” Dr. Brown said, “Barnabas you are her fiancé, right?” “Yes,” Barnabas cried trying to keep from crying. “And this is Julia’s sister Liz, her daughter and nephew and Willie.” The doctor continued, “Julia had a miscarriage. Now Mr. Collins and Ms. Liz and you too before you speak, let me finish before you say anything. Liz and Carolyn were teary now. Julia did not know she was pregnant. Women, her age will be in and out of having their menses and it is common for a woman her age to not know she is pregnant initially sometimes. Julia had not had a menstrual cycle in over a year. Julia thought that she was just having a period until she started cramping. She is fine now. The embryo was not formed because she was not quite a month. It just turned out to be a scraping of the uterus, no more than a “d and c.” The nurse continued. “She will be fine tomorrow and you can resume having sex if she feels like it. Some women still have cramping after this for a day or two. However, if Julia becomes pregnant again, or think she is, we will have to watch her very carefully because of her age. The moment she thinks she may be pregnant; I want to see her immediately so we can monitor her. There is nothing wrong with trying again. Your both are amazingly healthy individuals, and she will be able to conceive again.” Barnabas and Liz thanked the nurse, then wasted no time in going to Julia.

“Julia!” he exclaimed. Julia was sitting on the bed crying her eyes out as Barnabas and Liz held her. Willie and Carolyn stayed out in the waiting room. “Julia. It’s alright honey.” Barnabas was tearing up as well. He just rocked Julia until she stopped crying. Liz was tearing up as well. “Barnabas, I didn’t know. Please believe me. I ruined Willie and Carolyn’s nice night. “I didn’t think I could get pregnant at my age.” Barnabas held her and said, “Julia we know now that you can and we will try again.” Julia looked at Barnabas and Liz. He was in tears. “Let’s go home, Barnabas and Liz. I am fine. The cramps went away. I am fine really. Barnabas helped her up and Liz helped her put her clothes back on. “You will get pregnant again Julia,” Liz said. “The doctor said you are fine because the baby was not formed yet.” Julia said as she hugged Liz, “I know. I just feel horrible and I never thought that I could get pregnant. Probably was not a good way to let me know I can.” Barnabas said “Let’s go home. Willie had the car out front and they made it back to Collinwood to drop off Liz, and Carolyn then headed to the old house. Julia apologized for ruining their evening. “I am sorry Willie and Carolyn. I will make it up to you as she started to cry again.” Carolyn and Willie, of course, hushed her right up saying that she did not do such a thing. Carolyn reached back and took Julia’s hand.

When they got back to the house, Barnabas had tears in his eyes. He said, “I love you, Julia. To think that you will try again just affects me.” Julia hugged Barnabas. “I want to try again. Kids are something I never thought about between us. Here we are freelancing. Did you ever think you would want kids even though you thought you could not?” Barnabas confessed, “No, I never thought about it.” “Would you want a boy or a girl?” Julia asked. “Julia I will love my boy or my girl. I love you and if we have a child it will be so nice.” Barnabas hugged her again and kissed her and said, “You put your cat woman hat on and I will put my Batman hat on, and we can try again.” Julia started laughing. “That will be fun!” Julia also added, “you are healthy as well Barnabas. This was not all me.” Barnabas said, “Yes. To tell you the truth, I didn’t think I could make kids.” “Well, I guess now you know you and I can.” They settled in for the evening, with Julia starting to cry again though, as Barnabas made sure she was comfortable, put her in the shower and they both freshened up for bed. Still, as they lay together in bed, Julia started to cry again. “Julia” Barnabas cried, “Please don’t cry” as he gathered her up in his arms. Julia cried, “I know Barnabas but I just feel awful that I lost our baby Barnabas.” Barnabas, he held Julia until she stopped crying and fell asleep. “You did not do anything, Julia.” Then he put her down so not to wake her then he fell asleep.

Julia woke up first checking the clock. It was just about 530a. She bent over and kissed Barnabas. He woke and immediately asked if she was ok. “Yes, darling. I am ok.” “Are you in any pain?” Julia said “No. I am ok.” She kissed Barnabas passionately. Barnabas immediately responded. “Julia are you sure?” “Yes. I got my cat woman hat on.” Julia said happily. Barnabas was very gentle with Julia. He loved her so much. If anything happened to her, he would die too. He will make sure Julia doesn’t work too hard and if she got pregnant again, he would make sure she would not do anything strenuous. Barnabas believed that with Julia working 12 hours a day, then coming here, cooking, etc. must have taken an unknowing toll on her. He would make sure she doesn’t overtire herself. She does everything for everybody. He knew he would have a hard time convincing her to sit still once in a while.

At the progress meeting, The A&E, and construction firm relayed that the shell is complete and walked Mr. Riggins and Julia to the construction area and showed them how it looks. Everyone was happy at the progress. They said they may be done earlier than one year based on how everything was going. They solicited for the electricians, telephone representatives and everybody like that and subcontracted that out. At the next progress meeting the electricians, the telephone representatives, and the furniture vendor that has chosen will be at the meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia, Liz and Carolyn give Maggie a baby shower. Adam shows up and Julia gives Barnabas a surprise.

After Julia got back to Wycliffe she relayed the good news to Dr. Holmes. He was happy about it. Then he said, “Julia you can start the hiring process if you like or you can wait a little later.” Julia said, “I will get all the job descriptions currently at Wyncliffe then go over with you. I also am in touch with the furniture vendor. The Construction Firm has contracted out the electricians and telephone representatives. Looks like the vendor for Wyncliffe is still in business so do you want to go with them or the one Mr. Riggins uses?” Dr. Holmes asked what is the price difference. Julia said she would research that and get back to him. She will draw up a schematic and send a proposal to each of them. Whoever is the most economical, and can deliver what we need will be the one to use. Julia was so happy. She called Barnabas and relayed the good news.

For the next 3 months, Julia worked hard for her patients, went to Collinsport every two weeks and Barnabas would go to Wyncliffe and spend the weekend with her when she was not slated to go to Collinsport. They were becoming very close and Barnabas had made up his mind that the next time she came to Collinsport he would ask her to marry him. Julia got home the Friday before, totally drained. Barnabas was home when she got there. He had made dinner for them, and Willie. “Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?” Barnabas took Julia in his arms. Julia was so happy to be home. “I am okay Barnabas. Just glad to be home. The food smells good, I am hungry and tired.” “Do you want to take a shower first? “No Barnabas. If I go upstairs, I am going to bed.” Barnabas gently took her in his arms and said, “Julia I don’t want you doing a lot. Take it easy. Let’s eat, and then go upstairs. I will give you a nice shower or bath if you want so you can rest well.” Julia smiled and kissed Barnabas. “Thank you, love. Whatever you cooked smells good.” Barnabas said, “Well I have been watching you and Willie.” Julia smiled and said, “Really Barnabas.” Barnabas stood proud. “I am getting the cooking thing going on now.” Julia took off her shoes and sat at the table. “How was work today?” They talked about their days as they had dinner.

Julia called Liz the next morning to see what she is going to do today. Liz had no plans, so she suggested they do a baby shower for Maggie. If she could round up with whom she could, they would go buy Maggie everything in the store and bring lunch. Liz thought that was a great idea. “Barnabas, what do you have planned today?” Barnabas said he might take David and Halle out for lunch and buy them something. “Aww, that is nice Barnabas. We will go buy Maggie everything in the store at Babies R Us.” Barnabas laughed and said, “Save some for us, Julia, when we have our little Barnabas or little Julia.” Julia took Barnabas in her arms and said, “Barnabas I am so happy now. That is so sweet of you. Let’s eat some breakfast and then get moving. What would you like for dinner? How about some hamburgers and French fries”? “Okay,” Barnabas said.

Julia arrived at almost 1p. Liz had called Joe to make sure they were going to be home. He said he would act like he was going to the office. Maggie was almost 7 months now and ready to have a little Joe or a little Maggie. Liz asked what they needed and he said they were about to start buying things. Julia told him don’t worry about it now. They will help them get started. Liz, Julia, Vicki, and Carolyn brought almost everything in the store for Maggie including a car seat, a swing, a bassinet, a high chair, a walker and a crib. The crib and bassinet would be delivered that Monday.

Then they bought her a case of diapers and all kinds of little clothing, bibs, bottles, etc. blue and green of course. Maggie did not say if she was nursing or not. They arrived at 130p. Joe went into the kitchen while Maggie opened the door. “Surprise!” The girls said with their balloons. Maggie was so surprised she started crying. They brought in all the stuff they brought for her and told Joe the crib and bassinet would arrive on Monday. Joe excused himself and went out. He told Maggie he would be over at Collinwood but will stop by the job to check on a few things. They also brought a big lunch for them. They all brought in all the bags and the equipment. Joe helped them bring in the big stuff and he will have the pleasure of putting everything together. Maggie was so full she was just crying and so happy. They brought chicken, potato salad and already prepared salad. It was a wonderful day. They sat around and talked and laughed. Vicki then said she found out she is also now expecting. Everybody hugged her and said, they will do the same for her and Carolyn. “Carolyn when are you and Willie getting married?” Carolyn said they are not sure yet. They need to find a place to live and work out the details. She said she wanted a nice wedding not too big but with everyone included. Carolyn said, “Um Julia…when will you and Barnabas have a little Barnabas or Julia?” Julia blushing said, “Soon.” They all started laughing. “No,” Julia said. “I have been paying attention now. I am very tired now and I have been getting sick in the morning. Please don’t tell Barnabas yet. I am going to the doctor's on Monday after my meeting. The doctor said to tell her if I think I am. Please do not say anything yet.”

They all got up and kissed Julia and hugged her. Liz said, “I guess we going to buy out Babies R Us.” Everybody started laughing. Julia scolded all. “Do not buy me anything. I will be fine. You can babysit. We can take turns babysitting and sharing baby stuff. Vicki, we will have one for you too love.” Vicki hugged Julia. “Well like you said Julia we can all share baby stuff now.” Maggie said, “Vicki we can get you a car seat, crib, and bassinet, high chair, then we can see what we have to swamp out. By the time you have little Burke or Vicki, I can give you all the beginning clothes. The babies get big so fast, you won’t have to buy much at first. We can order it for you and then have Burke pick it up for you.” Vicki got teary-eyed and thanked everyone. Then Julia asked everyone would they be available tomorrow because she wants to cook tomorrow.

Liz said, “Julia, if you are pregnant we are going to be a pain in your ass daily about you working 12 hours, driving here every other weekend. If you think we are going to be a pain, just think what Barnabas is going to do. He is already crazy every time you go out.” Everybody started laughing. “Do you not think that scare you had had anything to do with it? I also will say you are no spring chicken here although you think you are and the doctor said you need to slow down a bit.” Julia was tearful. “I know. I guess when Barnabas and I weren’t getting along, I was drowning in work to keep my mind off of him. Now that we are together I suppose I could slow down a bit. My staff also read me the riot act about working 12 hrs. a day. I am so tired when I get here on Fridays.” Carolyn said, “Julia we are going to keep an eye out for you.” Then Carolyn said, “I can’t wait to be pregnant!” Everybody hugged her and said, “In due time. And you won’t have to buy anything! That is the good thing about this. Everybody said goodbye to Maggie who was so overwhelmed and happy she started crying again that everybody was so kind to her. Everybody was going to show up tomorrow for dinner at 5p.

Julia got back to the old house and Barnabas was waiting for her. “Hi, Julia.” He kissed her so sweetly. “Are you hungry sweetness?” He gathered her in his arms and said, “Yes, hungry for our hamburgers and you.” “Ok. Let me get cooking so we can chill!” After dinner, they retired to the bedroom for relaxing, listening to some music. “Barnabas I am going to cook tomorrow. I thought a pot roast and cabbage and asparagus.” Barnabas said, “How did Maggie like all her gifts?” Julia smiled and said, “She was so happy. We are going to clean out BabiesR Us. And Vicki announced she is pregnant now. Carolyn can’t wait to be.” They both laughed at that. Barnabas said, “Julia how are you feeling? You seem to be overtired these days. I am worried about you sweetie.” Julia not wanting to keep it from him said, “Barnabas I will go to the GYN Dr. on Monday after my meeting.” Barnabas' eyes got wide and he smiled and said, Julia, do you think you may be pregnant too?” Well, I have been having morning sickness, throwing up in the morning, but okay by Noontime. And I am extremely tired these days and some smells get to me like breakfast food.” Barnabas said, “Julia I will be a royal pain in the ass about you.” Julia hugged Barnabas and kissed him and said, “Yes. You and everybody else. I am ready.” Then Barnabas kissed her so sweetly and was so careful with her.

He loved her so much and now that she may be pregnant again, he was going to make sure she doesn’t work hard. It is also a good time because he was going to ask her to marry her tomorrow at dinner. “Julia, can I go to the doctor with you on Monday?” Julia said “Sure. I was not going to tell you until I went, and surprise you, but if you want to come with me, I want you to come with me.” Then she kissed Barnabas so sweetly and lovingly.

After church and lunch, Julia went to Collinwood to fix dinner. She bought two Pot Roasts, some Spanish rice, Cabbage, and Salad. Everybody was coming over and Horace and Mrs. Johnson would help also. Horace bought some marinated beef and chicken sticks for appetizers and rolls. Everybody was there around 330p and everybody was enjoying the appetizers and drinks. There was a knock at the door. Liz went to open the door and there stood Adam and his friend named Patti. Liz said, “Hi Adam! Come in! Hey, everybody, Adam is here!” Everybody got up and went to Adam. Vicki, Maggie, and Carolyn hugged Adam and welcomed him in with his friend. Barnabas, Willie, and Quentin went up to Adam and gave him a man hug. “How are you doing Adam?” Willie asked. Adam was so full of the nice greetings he received. Julia, Mrs. Johnson, Maria, and Horace came out to see who was here. Julia went up to Adam and kissed and hugged him as well as his friend Patti. “Adam we are so glad to see you and you are just in time for dinner. Hello Patti.” Adam said he came by to apologize for the fiasco with him. Elliott was glad to see him too, and Elliott really was the one who told Adam to come by today.

Adam said Elliott had him sent to a surgeon who fixed his scars. Then he enrolled at the university and started taking classes. He said he has been afraid to come by and it took him all this time to get up the nerve. He said he got a job at a restaurant as a bartender. The restaurant sent him to bartender school and that is where he met his friend Patti. Patti is also a bartender and they both study together. She is almost finished with her MBA in business administration, focusing on information systems, and Computer Science. Adam said he only has a few classes left for his MBA in Business Administration. Roger said, “Adam, you are welcome here anytime and you are just in time for dinner.” Roger asked Adam, what is he good at besides bartending that is putting him through school. Adam said he is very good at math and numbers and is very good at accounting. He said the restaurant where he works lets him handle the alcohol books.

Barnabas said, “Adam that is great. We may use you, can’t we Roger if you’re interested. Adam’s eyes got big. “Thank you. I would love to see how you do business. My friend Patti is the computer whiz. Patti explained that she is good at math also and likes to keep data for businesses. She also is a computer science major and can code in COBOL, FORTRAN, and BASIC programming languages. Roger said, “Well Patti if you are a good friend of Adam, we can certainly look at what we need. We want to start to get automated with our data. We are also getting ready to implement tuition assistance for our workers.” Adam and Patti smiled and were so grateful. Barnabas said, “Adam if you need anything you let us know. We are so glad you are here and you are part of our family and you too Patti. Julia came out and asked Patti, “Do you know how to cook?” Everybody started laughing. Patti said, “Yes I can cook. My mom and dad were in the Navy as cooks so they taught me how to cook.” Julia said, “Come with me, Patti.” Liz was delighted to have Adam and Patti here. “Adam you have come a long way. We are so glad to see you. Relax, get some appetizers and some drinks. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Adam went over to Barnabas and said, ‘Barnabas I owe you and Julia, Vicki, Carolyn and everybody else I was horrible too. I did not know what I was doing. I was listening to the wrong people. It was only when Elliott sent me to get my scars removed, that he told me everything and I was so ashamed of myself. I did not expect this wonderful greeting. I didn’t really expect Vicki to be happy.” Barnabas said, “Vicki does not remember what happened between you two, none of it. Nobody is mad at you Adam. If anything, Julia and I did not do you right either. Don’t think about it at all. You are back with us now. You are a part of the family and you are a part of me.” Patti joined the girls and Horace in the kitchen. When she told Horace, her parents were Navy cooks. He said, “Oh really?” Patti said yes she was a Navy brat. Both her mom and dad were Captains in the Navy and she used to help them on the cruise ships with feeding. Horace said to tell her parents that she also knows a Navy man that cooks too. It may be that her parents knew of Admiral Greeley. If they were in WWII, it is a good chance they may know of him. Patti said she was an only child and she is putting herself through school, by bartending. She is almost done with her MBA in information systems. Julia said, “We like cooking here and eating. We also welcome other cooks to sport their dishes as well.” Patti was so kind and sweet. She was very appreciative of them accepting her. Patti helped set the table and bring out the food along with Maria, and the girls.

Once seated at the table Liz introduced again Adam and Patti to the family. Then they said grace and everybody enjoyed the food and fellowship. Julia “threw down” on the pot roast, receiving great praise. Horace sautéed the asparagus with some lemon juice, garlic, and pepper. Maria took the cabbage and first boiled some smoked turkey and some onions, then she put the cabbage in, poured off some of the water, then put them on steam. The cabbage was delicious and nobody had it like that either. Right before it was done, Maria put some vinegar in with the cabbage. Horace and Mrs. Johnson excused themselves to bring in the dessert coffee and tea.

Barnabas stood up and got everybody’s attention. “I am glad everybody is today. I would like to do something here.” Julia thought, “What is he going to do?” Barnabas turned to Julia and said, “Julia you are the love of my life. I do not know what I would do without you. You have shown me what true friendship and love is.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, got on one knee and said, “Julia I would like to know if you would be my wife and marry me. I love you, Julia.” Julia was beside herself with tears, she said, “Yes Barnabas I will marry you. I loved you from first the day I met you.” After he put the ring on she kissed him so sweetly and everybody clapped and said, “BOUT TIME!” It was so nice. Everybody kidded with them and congratulated them. It was a wonderful day and evening. Quentin told Horace, Patti, and Adam to come down to the shipping enterprise on Monday and they will see where they fit in.

Julia and Barnabas got home around 8p. Julia was tired and had to be up early to go to the doctor on her way to Wyncliffe after the progress meeting. Julia and Barnabas settled in and showed each other how much they loved each other. Julia took massage classes some time ago, so she gave Barnabas a back rub to loosen him up, then she turned him over and massaged his neck and chest, and lower body. She kissed him while she was massaging his front, and sitting on him, which was really driving him crazy. She rubbed his stomach also and his lower front, then she rode him until they both released in pure love and ecstasy. He turned her over and kissed her until they both fell asleep. Julia fell asleep first and Barnabas just looked and her and held her close. He was so happy. He never had anyone massage him like that! He was so relaxed and felt so good.

After the progress meeting, Julia and Barnabas went to the hospital to see the doctor. The doctor confirmed that Julia was 2 ½ months pregnant. Then she told Julia she would have to be very careful because of her age, not because she was not healthy. She wanted her to start taking some vitamins and take it easy. She was ok to have sex as long as she did not feel uncomfortable. She should work no longer than 6-8 hours a day. She must take care of herself or else she would have to do bed rest and maybe in her last trimester, she may have to do that anyway. Julia told her that she wants to get married. The nurse said she should schedule by her 3rd trimester because she may have to be on bed rest. All in all, she was pregnant and happy and she was getting married to the love of her life. The nurse said that they have sonograms out now, that would be able to determine the sex of the baby. She said around her 5-6 months they could see. Barnabas was beside himself. He reaffirmed to the nurse that he would make sure Julia doesn’t overtire herself if he had to go to Wyncliffe and drive home every day. The nurse said, “Dr. Julia expect us to be a pain in the ass.” Julia said, “I know. And you’re invited to our wedding.” The doctor said finally, “If you need something for morning sickness, I can help you with that. Julia said it was not that bad, usually just in the morning and she is usually fine by lunchtime. Julia would come in each time she came home for the weekend and progress meetings. Julia said goodbye to Barnabas who was about in tears that Julia is having his baby. He didn’t want her to go and she didn’t want to go, but she had to go, and the tears fell. She would tell Dr. Holmes that she was expecting as well as her staff.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and Barnabas plan their wedding. Julia's boss and staff read her the riot act.

After she got back to Wyncliffe Julia went to her office and informed everyone that she was pregnant and engaged to Barnabas Collins. Her staff was so happy for her with her pregnancy and upcoming marriage. Dr. Holmes said, “Julia, you can’t be working 12 hrs. now. We only need you to work 6-8 hrs. so you can rest.” Julia then confided in Dr. Holmes that she had a miscarriage a couple of months ago. Dr. Holmes livid said, “What? Julia, why didn’t you tell us that? You have been working too hard, being there for everyone but you. Stop that!” Julia got teary and said she would. She just loves what she does and she loves Barnabas and everybody. Dr. Holmes said, “Julia, I am going to tell you one more time. Stop working for 12 hours. You do not need to and your patients love you anyway. The expansion is going to be done soon, maybe 4-5 months. By the time the baby comes, you may not have to travel here anymore. It’s sort of working out for you don’t you think?” Julia let tears fall. She was so grateful to everyone for loving her and caring about her. In turn, she cares about everybody as well. Dr. Holmes gave her a hug. Julia, we love you. Go and tend to your patients but remember what I said and I am not playing with you” he said smiling at her. Julia went to take care of her patients but did not work but 6 hours. She called Barnabas and Liz to let them know she made it. Liz said, “Julia Barnabas came over today so happy and telling everyone he is going to be a dad. Julia you have made him so happy. I am sure he is going to get on your damn nerves doting on you. Let him, he is so happy.” Julia said she was too and everything was working out. The doctor said to take it easy and Dr. Holmes and my staff read her the riot act about working 12 hours a day. She said she can only work 6-8 hrs. a day now. When Barnabas got to the apartment on Friday Julia was already home and had dinner ready. The first thing he did was take Julia in his arms and kiss her then he made her sit down while he attended dinner.

Julia said, “Barnabas I suppose we need to schedule the wedding now. I was thinking. Tell me what you think. Carolyn and Willie have not scheduled theirs yet. What if we had a double ring wedding and we all get married at the same time?” Barnabas thought that was a wonderful idea. “Julia that is a good idea. I have no problem with that. We could have everybody at the wedding as well and have a fun evening. You will just be starting to show so it would be good.” Julia said, “ Maggie technically could drop any minute but by right she still has two months to go. We can schedule the wedding after she has the baby. Then we can ask Vicki who will be about 6 months would she mind being at the wedding pregnant. We can ask Quentin and Maria to be in it and you can make Elliott your best man since I am going to ask Liz to be my matron. David could be the ring bearer and Hallie could be the flower girl.” Barnabas reached over and kissed Julia. “That is wonderful Julia! You have been thinking about this have you?” “Yes,” Julia said happily. “Let’s have a big wedding Barnabas. About 100 guests. We can ask Horace and Mrs. Johnson to have their butlers and maid friends be waiters and maids. Horace knows how to feed 100 guests and Adam and Patti could do the bar. Roger could give me and Carolyn away and be the Master of Ceremony. This way everybody we love can celebrate with us. I have saved up money in hopes that I may get married so you don’t have to foot the bill, Barnabas.” Barnabas was so full he shed a tear. “Julia this is so sweet of you. Let’s go half. How about that?” Julia reached across and kissed Barnabas’s tear away. “Tomorrow I will call Liz, Carolyn, and Willie and see if they agree. Carolyn and Willie may not agree but I think they will. The sooner we get the okay then we can put the plan in motion. What I would like Liz to do is to update Horace so that he can round up his people, determine how many tables, etc. I was thinking when I get back next week, we could all go to lunch and plan it out. He and Mrs. Johnson would be head hosts. Horace is well versed in serving large amounts of people. Adam and Patti can do the bar. Since Adam is good with the liquor books, I am thinking that Horace would let Adam order the booze, set up the bar, etc. Patti would help him. I want to order everybody the appropriate uniforms, etc.” Barnabas had no problem with anything. They finished dinner, cleaned the kitchen then settled in to watch tv and love each other. The next day after then got up but before they got started with their day. Julia called Liz and told her about the plan. She was so excited. “Julia this is wonderful. I will ask Carolyn and Willie, then call you back. I will also tell Horace and Mrs. Johnson and make sure they are around Saturday when we go out to lunch. Do you want him to bring his friends or wait until we meet next Saturday? We do need him and Mrs. Johnson and Adam and Patti.” Liz said she would get with Horace and see how he wants to do, but we will be going to lunch next Saturday to plan it.” Liz was so happy. Julia added, “We will go by Maggie and Joe, Vicki and Burke, and Elliott and tell them the plan and ask them if they want to participate.” After Barnabas and Julia hung out for the day, they settled on Saturday evening and watched a movie and chilled out.

Barnabas was so happy and he doted on Julia. She always cried when he was leaving and he hated too but they knew they would be seeing each other next weekend. After Julia got home from work on Monday Liz called and said Willie and Carolyn were all for the double-ring ceremony. Mrs. Johnson was also excited and called Horace to make sure he would be here Saturday. He also briefed his butler friends as did Mrs. Johnson her maid friends that they would be participating in a very nice double ring wedding of Barnabas Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman and Carolyn Collins and Willie Loomis. They were so excited and could not wait for their orders! Horace already called Adam because they met at the shipping enterprise last Monday and Horace was fascinated with Adam and was going to show him how to do Shipping Enterprise Accounting, and Quentin is allowing Horace to give a class on shipping with the idea that any money he receives will go to the Chauffer and Butler Club fund for entertainment. He also is having Adam and Patti run the bar and everything about it. And it looks like Adam will have a job with the shipping enterprise if he wants it, and they will pay for him to finish the rest of his classes and if he wanted to go to school for CPA. The shipping enterprise and/or the Cannery can use Patti’s data management skills and can work on getting them computerized as much as it was then. He also told Adam and Pattie if she is available to come to lunch on Saturday. Everything basically was set for when Julia came home next weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia receives the result of her sonogram. Barnabas and Julia set the plan in motion for the wedding.

Julia made it home a little earlier this time since she is not allowed to work past 8 hours. She was able to get home around 4p. She was tired, and nobody was home at the old house yet, so she made herself a cup of chamomile tea and sat by the fire. Soon she was asleep and Barnabas found her sleep in her chair. He gently woke her up. “Hey sweetie,” Barnabas said softly to Julia. “Hey, honey. I got home early today. Since I am not allowed to work past 8 hrs. I was able to get home earlier.” She got up and hugged and kissed Barnabas. “Julia, how are you feeling?” “I am okay Barnabas just as usual a little tired. What would you like to eat?” Barnabas hugged her and said, “Julia whatever you want. Do you want to go out to eat? Else, I can see if Willie cooked.” Julia said, let’s go and grab a bite to eat. Then let’s come home and relax. I am so excited to be planning the wedding Barnabas. I can’t wait to see Willie and Carolyn.” Just then Willie came in the door. “Julia! Carolyn and I are so happy to get married with you and Barnabas!” He hugged Julia and gave a man hug to Barnabas. Tell us what we need to do. Julia gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Willie all you and Barnabas need to do is show up.” They both started laughing. Julia said, “We will go to lunch tomorrow. If you and Barnabas would like to come, you can. Otherwise, we will let you know when to go get fitted for your tux.” Willie said he was going to see Carolyn tonight and for her to be ready although she was so excited and already ready.

They all laughed at that. Barnabas and Julia went to the Italian restaurant she likes and grabbed some dinner then came home and relaxed. They took a shower together and relaxed with the soft music and talking about their days. Julia said Dr. Holmes and her staff watch her like a hawk. They don’t let her carry too many charts, and they make her take a lunch break, sit down and eat, and then she cannot work past 8 hrs. Then they make her go home and read her the riot act about working.” Barnabas just laughed and hugged her. He was so in love with Julia and she was having his baby. He never thought he could make kids. He could not wait to go to the hospital and see the sonogram.

The next morning, they slept in so Julia could rest and prepare to go to lunch. She got a little sick this morning but she was fine. She just had some tea for breakfast and promised she would eat lunch if she could. She said she would ask for some morning sickness pills on Monday. “Barnabas what would you like for dinner tonight?” Barnabas said he would go and get some salmon, veggies, and salad. Barnabas walked Julia to Collinwood and asked if she will be okay. They kissed and said goodbye. Barnabas was a nervous wreck the entire day. Carolyn, Liz, Horace, Mrs. Johnson, and Adam were waiting for her. Adam said Pattie had a class today and was studying for a final exam but she said she is so excited to be a part of this and would do you very well. Julia hugged and kissed Adam. “Adam we are so glad you are with us now. We love you and Patti so much. Carolyn was so happy; she hugged and kissed Julia and Adam. “Julia we are so excited to have a double ring ceremony!” Julia hugged Carolyn. “We thought it would be nice since you guys are engaged and we want to get married. With the baby coming we wanted it to be nice for everybody.”

Once they got to the restaurant and ordered their food, they set the plan in action. Liz would be in charge of the guest list. There would be 100 guests since it is a double ring ceremony. Horace said if there are 100 guests then there should be 10 tables with 10 guests each. There would also be a long table for the wedding party. Adam and Pattie would be responsible for the liquor bar. Horace gave Adam and Patti cart blanc to order the liquor, build the bar, receive, etc. Horace did say, “Ms. Liz and Ms. Julia we will not do anything without your approval. Is it okay for Adam and Patti to do the bar?” Liz said, “Horace whatever you decide I am for it because I know you like doing this kind of thing.” Adam was grinning from ear to ear and so excited! “I was a cruise Captain on the cruise line for meals so I am well versed in serving large crowds. I also know how the help should operate and I guarantee you, it will be lovely. Please tell me do you want the food to be buffet or served cruise ship style?” Julia and Liz said cruise-style would be nice. Horace said, then we will need 15 male servers and 15 maid servers. Each male server will be assigned to each table as will each maid. The maids will primarily be getting the food out, but they will be assigned a table to serve the cake, tea, and coffee. I know how to get the food here where it will be fresh and hot. Carolyn said, “What kind of food do we want?” Julia said, “What would you like?” Horace said, “Ms. Carolyn, if you have a recipe you want, I can have the people cook it. Or, if you trust me, I will give the recipes.

What would you guys like?” Liz said, “Horace, you can do the recipe. How about chicken, some type of starch, i.e. potato or mac and cheese and a good vegetable. Do you want two kinds of meat or two different veggies or starch?” For dessert maybe light dessert if any since there will be a wedding cake or two.” Everybody chuckled at that. Liz said, “Horace chicken sounds good and whatever veggie you provide will be fine.” Julia then said, “Horace I want to order uniforms for the butlers and the maids. Adam, you can go with the guys when they get their tux. Ask Patti would she like a woman tux, a maid uniform, or a dress like the brides’ maids. Mrs. Johnson, I want you and your friends to look cute in your nice uniforms which you can keep and I am paying for all of it, you all will be paid also, and we are including having you all as part of our wedding party dinner.” Mrs. Johnson and Horace smiled and thanked Julia. Carolyn, what do you want here?” Carolyn was so excited, she said, Julia, this is going to be so nice. There isn’t anything I would change. We do need to decide on dresses though and colors though.”

Julia said the wedding will take place in 2 months. Horace asked if we could go by the ballroom after we finish here so he can see how big it is and what they will need. “Adam I need you to come with me so we can see how to set up the bar, and how we will get everything in.” Adam was all for it. “Liz, what else do we need?” Liz said “Julia looks like we have the biggest part planned. Carolyn would you like to get married early or late. I was thinking an evening wedding around 5p would be fun for all, with plenty of dancing and having fun.” Carolyn was all for it. You will need to let me know who you would like to invite and you too Carolyn. I will do the rest. We need to order the cake as well. Looks like it will be a double cake.” Horace said, he would like to know when it gets closer, could he have the butlers and maids come by for training on how to serve, etc. He will actually give the butlers and maids a class on it and they would be in and out. Mrs. Johnson was just grinning from ear to ear. Once they got back to the house, Horace and Adam went to the ballroom. It was hard for them to believe there was a big ballroom like this in their house. There was plenty of room for everything and 100 guests. It was huge! They reaffirmed there would be 10 tables with 10 guests. The wedding party would be at the front. The bar would be either to the left or right, and the DJ would be on the other side. There will be a slamming DJ so people could party till they drop. Since everybody liked to dance, everybody will be dancing. Julia asked Liz did she want her to cook tomorrow. Horace and Mrs. Johnson now knew Julia was pregnant. Horace said, “Um…miss mommy…I want to cook tomorrow for everyone who is available. You need to sit down somewhere. You can look through.” Everybody laughed and Julia hugged Horace. He was so sweet. Julia said, at least let me pay for the food.” “Absolutely not. Me and Mrs. Johnnie are treating tomorrow because you guys always include us in everything. I am also going to surprise you guys tomorrow.”

So, Julia said goodbye and made it back to the old house tired. Carolyn walked her to the old house and Willie was there. Barnabas met them at the door and immediately hugged Julia. Willie hugged Carolyn too. They were so happy with the double wedding. “Julia we are so happy. Willie, mother said we could have the carriage house for the time being until we find our home if that is okay. She was also thinking she may get the east wing ready if we wanted to stay there as well as permanent.” Willie was so excited. “Carolyn that is so nice of your mother to let us have the carriage house. Is that going to be okay with you?” Carolyn hugged and kiss Willie. “Willie if we lived in a cardboard box, I would be happy because we will be together.” Julia and Barnabas looked at them beaming with pride. Julia said one more thing. “Carolyn and Willie, Barnabas and I do not need anything. So whatever gifts we receive, they will all be for you and Willie.” Willie and Carolyn got teary-eyed. They were so grateful to Julia and Barnabas. “Barnabas what did you cook. I am hungry. What are you guys doing this evening?” Willie said they were going out with some friends and they need to get moving or they will stay here with us. They said goodnight, and Barnabas cooked spaghetti. He only knows how to cook Spaghetti. “How are you feeling Julia?”

Julia said, “Barnabas I am okay but I am just so tired. I don’t know why. I ate a little at lunch. Seems like I can’t eat too much heavy stuff and I cannot eat breakfast. This will pass as I get bigger; it’s just now that the baby is almost formed.” Barnabas said, “Ok. Well let’s eat some spaghetti and meatballs and salad then go and chill out.” Julia reiterated the meeting and how everything is set in motion. Horace is cooking for us tomorrow. He said to come by around 5p. Of course, we will go around 330p. Horace gave me strict orders not to go into the kitchen. Adam may or not be there because he has an exam he has to study for. He asked if he could come and get a plate and that is fine. I asked Adam about his friend Patti. He said they were just study partners and both do bartend putting themselves through school. They have not been personal because they did not want to ruin their flow. They are good friends though and he said eventually it may get serious. He said women throw themselves at him at the restaurant, but he is not interested. He likes Patti though because they both have the same goals, and that Patti is cute. Isn’t that sweet?” Barnabas smiled and said “Yes. I am so glad Adam is back in our lives, is doing well, is smart as hell and will be an asset to the shipping enterprise. He is a whiz in math.” The rest of the night they enjoyed each other. Horace fixed a slamming dinner for them. He bought some veal and eggplant and made veal parmesan with eggplant parmesan for people who did not like veal. He made a batch of mac and cheese that was delicious! He made a big salad and summer squash, tomatoes, and zucchini casserole. It was so good. Mrs. Johnson made a very good pound cake.

After dinner, Barnabas and Julia went to Maggie and Joe’s to ask them to be in the wedding. They were very happy and said they would. Maggie was very huge hoping for little Maggie or little Joe to come out now. Julia let them know they do not have to pay for anything. They would be paying for everything. Julia said as soon as she has the baby, they would get busy on it and Maggie could bring the baby over while they went to get their dresses, etc. They then went to Vicki and Burkes and reiterated to them the same thing. Julia asked Vicki would she mind being at the wedding as 6 months pregnant. Vicki said she did not mind at all. Again, Julia said they will not have to pay for anything. The final stop was Elliott. Barnabas asked Elliott to be his best man because Liz was going to be the matron of honor. Elliott’s eyes lit up. “I shall be most honored to be your best man Barnabas. Liz and I enjoy dancing. May I help with anything? Transportation? food, etc.?” Barnabas said, “No Elliott, just show up for Liz.” They had already told Quentin and Maria who were happy as were David and Hallie. The next morning Julia got up, threw up, then got back in the bed for about 30 minutes. Barnabas turned to her and took her in his arms. “Julia are you okay?” Julia said, “yes I am Barnabas I just had to up-chuck a little. It is common. I will get some pills from the doctor today when we go. She then kissed him passionately and they got their morning delight on.

The progress meeting was quick. The shell was complete. The electricians, telephone reps and furniture came today to show how they will do the electricity, phones, and furniture. The telephone reps wanted to know if they wanted all new telephones or all-new numbers, but have phones that could switch from Wyncliffe to Collinsport and various issues that go with that. They need to know this so they can know how to build the telecom board. They gave another projected completion in 4 months. Julia could now start the hiring process and order the furniture. She would tend to that once she got back to Wyncliffe.

Once they got to the doctor’s office, the doctor took Julia in for her sonogram. Sonograms were becoming more popular and they showed the sex of the baby. If people didn’t want to know they had the choice. The sonogram also gave an indication of how the baby was doing gaining weight. Once the sonogram was done, Julia put on her clothes and waiting with Barnabas for the results. Soon the doctor came out. “Dr. Julia and Mr. Collins, I have your results. Um…I see the reason why you may be overly tired. Your sonogram sound shows you having twins.” Barnabas and Julia got stone-faced. The doctor started laughing. “After you get over the shock, let’s talk about how you’re going to do this. Barnabas and Julia didn’t know whether to cry or laugh. They laughed. “You’re kidding Dr.” “Nope,” the Dr. said. “Now…we have a different situation here Dr. Julia. You know that don’t you?” Julia said “Yes.” “Okay. You are having twins. You will really need to tone down Julia. I am thinking by your 3rd trimester you going to have to stop working and bed rest if not before. Even if you were having only one child you would still most likely be on bed rest as well. You are severely high risk because of your age and your carrying two. I am also thinking when you are due you will need a cesarean rather than pushing. Mr. Collins, you can take Julia to Lamaze classes though if she too feels like it. It will just depend on how she is feeling and what is best for the births. Dr. Julia you will want to decide if you want to nurse both of them, or do a bottle for one, or switch out. I will need to look at that for clarity. For now, I want to see you when each time you come back to town, preferably this time of the day.” Julia said, “Dr. we are getting married in two months. Do you think I will be showing?” The Dr. thought for a moment, then she said, “You will be fine for your wedding. You might want to choose a dress that is a little big in the belly but not noticeable. You look like you are carrying your twins in your hips so I don’t think you will start to show until your 5th month. But when you do, you will show big. You will really need to take it easy Julia. Mr. Collins are you still in shock?” Barnabas grinning from ear to ear said, “No” Barnabas said. He was so excited.

With that, they left the hospital and Julia headed to Wyncliffe in tears. She hated to be away from the safety of Barnabas. Barnabas was a nervous wreck and tearful as well, that he could not take Julia back to Wyncliffe and make sure she was comfortable, but he ran by Collinwood to tell everybody that Julia is having twins!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding plans take shape while Julia and Barnabas were elated they will have twins.

When Julia got back to Wyncliffe she could not believe that she is having twins. Everybody was so happy and scolded Julia very nicely and warmly to take it easy and she really is going to be watched now. She was so happy. She was having twins! She never thought she would have kids at all and now she is having twins…too funny!” Barnabas called her every day. He came in Friday evening and spent the weekend with her. For the next few weeks, Julia did everything the doctor told her. She quit working long and it seemed like every time she sat down, she would fall asleep. The next time she went to the doctor, she gave her some morning sickness pills. She said Julia was doing good and continue to take her vitamins. She said if the falling asleep was because of low blood, then that would be a problem and the doctor could give her iron pills. Luckily that is not the case. Sleepiness is common with pregnant women. The vitamins she was given last time are helping as well and there was a sufficient amount of iron in the vitamins. The doctor advised her to watch what she ate as well recommended healthy foods and not a lot of junk food which Julia really never ate anyway. A lot of junk food and nervousness with the mother, unnecessary stress, will make the babies come out nervous and whiny. Julia and Barnabas made it a mission for her to eat right and not be subjected to negative stress. The progress meeting was doing very well. Julia had already contacted the furniture vendor and they were there as well. They went to look at the space and it was coming along well. She worked out with the furniture vendor the furniture needs and when they could be delivered. She also spoke with the telephone representatives. Dr. Holmes would come to Collinsport to help Julia interview the help. It was all working out very well. Once she got back to Wyncliffe, Liz called and said Maggie’s water broke and she had a girl.

Perfect timing. Now they could go get dresses, and start the preparation for the wedding. It was exactly one month before the wedding. Julia asked Liz if she would have Horace round up all his help. “I would like to take them to lunch as a courtesy for helping and please have everyone be at the house by 1p. This time Patti would come for Adam because Adam had a final exam. Horace, Mrs. Johnson, and the butlers and maids met Liz, Julia, Patti and Carolyn for lunch. These were the nicest people. Even the people they worked for were excited for them and hoped they received an invitation to the wedding. Julia suggested Monday they go and get fitted for their uniforms. Patti said she would tell Adam to meet with Horace to go with them to get their uniforms, and she would like to have a bride’s maid dress, so she will go with them next weekend to get the dresses. Horace said he has been training his folks on etiquette and how to serve. They will be in and out up to the day of the wedding making sure everything was right, that Adam and Patti got the bar situation together, etc. Lunch ended with all his help hugging and kissing Liz, Julia, and Carolyn and thanking them for including them and getting paid! Julia did remind them that they were also invited to the wedding dinner after the rehearsal.

It was going to be a wonderful thing! Liz called all the girls and told them to meet next Saturday to go get fitted for their dresses. Julia would come home on Friday night to do this. Barnabas worried about Julia. “Julia, will you be okay to come back next weekend to get the dresses?” Julia said, “Yes Barnabas I will be okay. I will get here Friday night as early as I can, rest and be ready at noon to go get the dresses.” They spent the rest of the weekend at the old house with Julia just resting. They did go to Collinwood for a few hours on Sunday. Mrs. Johnson cooked and the meal was wonderful. Monday morning, Barnabas and Julia went to the doctor for a checkup before she went to Wyncliffe. The doctor was so sweet to her and Julia told her how every time she sits down, she falls asleep. The Dr. said it was okay as long as she was just tired and not spotting or anything. Julia was doing great. Julia did a walk through with Mr. Riggins on the expansion site and everything was going ahead of schedule. She told Mr. Riggins she was pregnant with twins and invited him to her wedding. Mr. Riggins then read Julia the riot act like everybody else. Julia made it back to Wyncliffe, called Barnabas and Liz to let them know she made it back.

The next weekend Julia and the girls went to get fitted for their dresses and the guys went to get fitted for their tux. It was a fun and exciting day for all. Mrs. Johnson and Horace watched Maggie’s little girl Christina while they went to get their dresses. Everybody met at Collinwood at noon. The girls tried on different dresses and styles and agreed on the colors. Julia’s color was sapphire and Carolyn’s was emerald. They decided that Julia and Carolyn would wear white Cameron Blake gowns and the bridesmaids would do combined emerald and blue gowns, and Patti and Hallie would have dresses. Pattie would have on sapphire and Hallie would have on emerald. Vicki’s would be a little fuller because of her pregnancy but she was not showing that much so you could not tell that she was pregnant. Vicki was also carrying her child in her hips.

Everybody got back to Collinwood by 6p. Horace and Mrs. Johnson had some snacks for when everybody got back. Horace and Mrs. Johnson had little Christina changed, fed and happy in her chair. They had her in the kitchen with them. It was so cute. All the guys had their tux fitted quite nicely. They would all get their clothing next Saturday. Everybody hung out for a while at Collinwood to talk and have a few drinks and pre-dinner snacks. Julia sat down on the couch and after 5 minutes, she was sleep. After a while, everybody noticed Julia napping and started laughing. Barnabas went over to Julia and gently woke her. “Come on honey, let’s go.” Julia woke up and started laughing at herself. “Oh sorry, I hope I don’t fall asleep during the wedding.” Everybody hugged her and was still laughing. Her and Barnabas made it to the old house. “Barnabas do we have some food at home. I am hungry.” Barnabas said they had leftovers from last night, so they ate that and then rested. Barnabas said, “Julia everything is going great here thanks to you.” Julia kissed Barnabas and said, “No Barnabas everything is going good because of everyone including you. It is going to be a fun day for all. I will just make sure I don’t fall asleep at the altar.” They both laughed at that and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding

  
It was exactly one week before the double ring wedding of Barnabas Collins & Dr. Julia Hoffman and Carolyn Collins & William Loomis. It was on the society page of the Collinsport Chronicle. It was going to be the wedding of the year and it was the talk of the town. Anybody who was anybody was invited. Horace had arranged with Liz, to have his chauffeurs pick up guests flying in. They would have name tags for the guests flying in that they would be picking up. They would also if possible, have the same chauffer that picked them up from the airport and take them back to the airport. They would also be paid. Everything around Collinwood was hustle and bustle, with people contributing to the success of the wedding in and out. Dr. Holmes gave Julia the week of the wedding off so she could get ready and not be tired. Nobody let Julia do a thing but sit down somewhere. She did walk around the ballroom and everything seemed to be coming together. Barnabas would come home from work and take her for a short walk. “How are you feeling Julia?” asked Barnabas. “I know you and Carolyn will be the two most beautiful women on Saturday.” Julia said, ‘Barnabas you and the guys will be very handsome too. I am feeling okay to Barnabas.”Barnabas hugged Julia. “Saturday is our big day Julia. I am so proud of you. Are you having second thoughts?” Julia smiled at Barnabas and kissed him and said, “Well I have two reasons now to not back out now don’t I?” They kissed and hugged each other. Thursday was the wedding rehearsal and dinner.

All the butlers and the maids showed up also because they were invited to the dinner, and Horace wanted to talk to them anyway in the kitchen. They had been coming by several times for learning how to serve and what to do when the Food trucks came, while all of the wedding party went over what they were going to do. Adam and Patti came to make sure the liquor was straight, ordered, and they had what they needed for the bar. Roger will give Carolyn and Julia away. They would do their vows in the drawing-room. The minister was there, and Liz was supervising how and where everybody was going to be. The wedding song was going to be “We Both Deserve Each Other’s Love” by LTD. They went over what part the bridesmaids and grooms would join in the dance. Roger had to know this because he would be the one telling them to join in. Barnabas and Willie picked up the wedding bands that day also. The cake will be there on Saturday afternoon around 1p. It would be a double cake with two top tiers for each of them.

Julia had rented a place she and Liz had gone to for lunch. It had a dance floor and was very nice for the rehearsal dinner. All the maids and the butlers showed up on time and they were the cutest people. All the butlers had on nice shirts and ties and the women had their nice dresses on and their hair did. Even Mrs. Johnson came out of her bun and did a nice French roll. Mrs. Johnson’s hair is down her back. This is the first time anybody had ever seen her looking really nice or her real hair done up nicely. No wonder Horace took a liking to her. Mrs. Johnson was very pretty. Everybody enjoyed the meal and while they were eating the DJ played soft jazz.

Then when it looked like they were finished the main course, the DJ put on the song “Disco Stomp” by Bohannon (1970). Well, the maids and the butlers took to the dance floor and regressed back to their sock hop days and got their swing and bop hand dance on! Quentin said, “This is the maid and butler rehearsal dinner.” Everybody started laughing, but everybody enjoyed the party dancing and drinking, taking turns dancing with everyone to the fast songs. Julia could not do a lot of fast dancing so she danced on the slower songs.

The final song was called “Stay in My Corner (Dells, 1970).  
It was a lovely slow song with the words very fitting. Everybody grabbed their lady and danced to the song, it was so nice. Barnabas told the DJ to make this the last song because it was Julia’s favorite slow drag song. While Barnabas was dancing with Julia he sang this song to her:  
If you stay, stay darling  
(Stay in my corner)  
You make me oh so proud, stay darling  
Please, stay  
(Stay in my corner)  
To the world, I'd cry my love  
How I love you  
Honey, I love you, I really love you  
(Stay, stay, stay, stay)  
Please, please, please stay darling  
(Stay in my corner)  
And I will never, never let you down  
Just say you'll stay  
(Stay in my corner)  
Cause I'll need you always around  
To tell me you love me  
Honey, you love me, so darling stay  
(Stay, stay, stay)  
There'll be times when I may fail  
And I'll need your love to sometimes comfort me  
Bitter days may prevail but just a kiss from you  
Will make them sweet, stay  
(Stay, stay, stay)  
But just a kiss from you  
Will make them sweet, honey, I love you  
(Stay)  
I love you  
(Stay)  
I love you  
(Stay in my corner)  
I love you

Everybody grabbed their date and slow dragged to Stay in My Corner except Roger who was the odd man out. He was sitting there watching everybody be in love with their sweeties dancing to the song. The maids probably got 15 marriage proposals from the butlers, if they were not already dating slow dragging to Stay in My Corner. It was a fun night and the butlers and the maids were so gracious and appreciative.  
Friday was a hustle and bustle for the wedding party. The girls got their dresses and would get dressed at Collinwood. Everything was working out perfectly.  
Horace had his help setting up the tables in the ballroom, dressing them, including placing Champagne buckets on them, 2 each while Adam and Patti received all the liquor, got all the glasses and bartending equipment, and generally set up the bar. The DJ came and set up his equipment, did a soundcheck and made sure he had all the right music. Julia and Liz gave him strict orders to keep the party jumping after the wedding dance and all the rituals were completed. They also would not be dragging out the rituals either.

  
Barnabas asked Julia if she wanted to stay at Collinwood tonight or come home. “I was thinking about that Barnabas. Do you want me to stay here or at Collinwood?” Well, I was just thinking of the formality part of it.” Julia said, “Since the wedding isn’t until 5p I can stay with you. I will just need to go there by 12n. The time will go by rather quickly. Liz will probably have some lunch for us because we won’t eat again until in the evening. I may have to eat a little before then for the babies. How is that?” “That is fine with me Julia. Do you want to walk over and see if anything else is needed, then we can go to dinner?” “Sure,” Julia said. They walked over to Collinwood. Everything was so nice. The drawing room was cleared out so all the wedding party could fit in. Liz had received her and Carolyn bouquets and other flower bouquets for the bride’s maids. They were so pretty, not extravagant, just simply elegant. Horace and Mrs. Johnson were so excited. Their help would be at the house by 12n on Saturday, to accept the food and get it to the people. It was going to be so nice. Liz saw them and came over to them. “Julia everything is going as planned. I have not had any problems with anyone. You will be amazed at Horace and his help. I am not going to show you or tell you. Just wait until tomorrow. He chose a few of his chauffeurs to go pick up your people, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Holmes and a few of Carolyn’s friends. Barnabas said, “Liz thank you for helping us with this. I know Carolyn and Willie are so thankful to you.” Liz blushed and said, “Only for you guys and my daughter is marrying the love of her life and so are you.”

Barnabas and Julia just blushed. “Julia said, “Liz we are going to go now and I will be at the house tomorrow by 12n. is that okay?” Liz said that is fine. Maggie, Vicki, Maria will be here at 3p. I didn’t think they wanted to be that early. Maggie will bring little Christina and one of the maids has offered to check on her while the wedding is going on. Patti will already be here helping with the bar. She and Adam will get dressed at 4p. I will also have lunch and have a snack for, you, Julia. You can’t wait long now to eat since you’re eating for two.”

After Barnabas and Julia got back to the old house, they decided to go out to eat dinner. They went to the steak place that Barnabas likes. Afterward, they went for a walk along the water then came home and relaxed. Julia said as they were having the nightcap of a glass of port, “Barnabas I want to rest tonight love.” Barnabas pulled her gently up out of her chair. “Julia I love you. Tomorrow night we will be husband and wife. I am so happy.” Julia hugged and kissed Barnabas. “Barnabas I love you too. We have 2 bundles of joy on the way. I suppose we will need to keep our strengths up. Barnabas do you have twins in your family? I was trying to think if I had twins anywhere.” Barnabas said he did not know of any twins but he was going to ask Roger if he knew of any. “One of us must have the trait. It’s all good. So now we must think of if we had two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl, what to name them.” “We will. I am so proud of you Julia.”

The next morning Julia and Barnabas slept in so that she would not be so tired later on. Willie had cooked them some breakfast. “You all need to have a good breakfast because it may be a long time before you eat, especially you Julia. How are you feeling today?” Julia said, “I am fine. I just can’t eat breakfast now, only tea. Well, maybe I can have some toast, probably with just a little Jelly.” They had breakfast very happily. Julia asked Willie, “Are you going on a honeymoon Willie?” Willie said, “Yes. We are going on a skiing trip tomorrow for a few days. Then I need to get back while the contractors are here.” Julia said, “We are not going on one now right Barnabas? We will wait until after the babies are born. I can’t do a lot until then.” “Willie the Dr. said Julia can’t do a lot because she is high risk because of her age. She can’t work more than 6-8 hrs.” “Sorry to hear that Julia. Let me know if I can do anything for you.” “Thank you, Willie,” Julia said. “Are you guys going to get dressed here?” Barnabas thought about it for a minute. Then he said, “That is a good question. Maybe I should ask that question. Do you know Willie?” Willie said he didn’t know but he was going to get dressed here. Barnabas said he would ask Liz when he walks Julia over to the house. Julia had her bag ready with her personal stuff and her and Barnabas walked over to Collinwood. Before they went in Barnabas took Julia in his arms and kissed and hugged her. “See you later Mrs. Collins plus 2.” Julia smiled happily and said, “See you later Mr. Collins.” Liz had lunch ready for them.

“Barnabas do you want to stay for lunch?” Barnabas said “Okay. Liz, did you want the guys to dress here or at the old house?” Liz said, “You don’t have too, I guess you could though. Why don’t you gather the guys and get dressed at the old house? It’s only a two-minute walk. Be here at 430p.” Barnabas said okay. They ate some lunch and then Barnabas asks Quentin and the guys to get dressed at the old house. Liz said she would call Elliott. Joe, and Burke to come by the old house.

After Barnabas left Julia went upstairs to her room and relaxed for a few hours while Liz was taking care of things. She would not let Julia do anything so Julia took a nice nap and the girls woke her up at 3p. “Hey, sleepy mommy,” Carolyn said. “Time to get up and get ready. What are you going to do with your hair?” Carolyn and Julia had the same vail. Liz gave Julia a little snack first. Julia said she would leave hers as is. Everybody got ready and soon the time was here. Vicki, Maggie, Maria, were all dressed and ready to go. The guys were already here and in place. Julia and Carolyn were ready and were absolutely beautiful. Their gowns by Cameron Blake were fierce and fly! First the matron of honor and best man, grooms and bridesmaids walked in together. They looked so handsome and the girls were beautiful. Their dresses were sapphire with emerald overtones. Then David walked in holding the pillow with the rings on it, then Hallie came in with her basket throwing white flower petals on the floor. It was so nice. Then the wedding music started and Roger took both Julia and Carolyn by the arm and they walked in. Willie and Barnabas turned around to see the two most beautiful women in the world, walking down the aisle. They both were trying to hold back tears as they waited until Julia and Carolyn got up to them. The ceremony was beautiful, and while they were putting on their wedding bands, they all had a tear to two falling. And after the minister said, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may now kiss your brides.”

Both kissed their wives and kissed them, everybody clapped. Then it was picture time as the guests filed into the ballroom. At this time, the butlers were seating people, pouring water, bring drinks and bringing bread baskets to the tables. After pouring water the butlers asked the guests what they wanted from the bar. It was so nice how Horace showed them how to be male and female servers. Once it looked like all the guests were seated, Roger then announced that the wedding party is now coming in and to give them nice greetings. Everybody stood up and clapped for the wedding party as they all filed in to be seated at their table. Once seated Roger announced that dinner will be served now and that all guests please enjoy the food. Liz whispered to Julia, “Watch how Horace got these guys and dolls trained.” The servers attached to the wedding party came down the aisle with their dinners on their shoulders with the table holder in their other hand. Each of them in unison put down their holders then the food. Then they proceeded to give them each their plates that were piping hot. Then they asked if anyone wanted drinks from the bar while pouring water.

The rest of the dinner time was the same. Each butler brought in their food for their tables and expertly served their food to them. Adam and Patti were a hit because they were mixing drinks like no other. They were so expert with it. In fact, Roger and Barnabas had asked them once they were hired, would they consider stopping bartending. They had said that it would determine where they were in school, and what hours they would work. They were very gracious in that whatever they did; they would work hard for them. They thought of teaching bartending on weekends. They had a plan. After it looked like dinner was wrapping up, the butlers cracked open the Champaign bottles and poured some into the glasses. Each of the butlers was in tune with one another and this was done expertly and within 10 minutes. After that was done Roger announced that now the best man would toast the wedding party. Elliott stood up and gave the nicest toast to them. Everybody toasted and said nice things to them. Then it was time for the wedding dance. While the dance was going on the butlers and the maids cleared off the dinner dishes quickly because after the dance and the cake would be distributed. The wedding song was called “We Both Deserve Each Other’s” Love by LTD (1970). Roger announced please be seated for the wedding dance. Barnabas and Julia and Willie and Carolyn would start the dance off.

_We both deserve each other's love_  
_You, you're just as sweet as peaches and cream_  
_(to me you're as sweet as peaches and cream)_  
_You must have stepped right out of my dreams_  
_Cause you and I were meant to be (Cause you and I were meant to be)_  
_I-I am a very fortunate guy (So lucky am I to be by your side)_  
_Lucky to have you all of the time_  
_You're one of a kind_  
_You know to me you're so fine_  
_I thank the Lord for you and I, yeah (I thank the Lord for you and I)_  
Groom and Bridesmaids join in…  
_Ooh, ooh_  
_(Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo)_  
_Whoa...oh...oh..._  
_Whoa...ho..._  
_Woo...hoo...hoo...hoo...hoo...yeah...eah..._  
_We (You and I deserve each other's love)_  
_Just you and I that's how it will be (Together we'll be just you and me)_  
_Let there be nothing stand in our way (You and I deserve each other) hear what I say That we are both deserving of each other love (We Both Deserve Each other’s Love…_

Barnabas sang this song to Julia while they were dancing. She was so full and happy and the tears came. It was so sweet and the people were tearing up and swearing if they got married or renewing their vows this is the song they will use. Carolyn and Willie were just so happy and they loved the song. When Roger gave the cue for the grooms and bridesmaids they came on the floor and danced with them throughout the rest of the song which gave them ample time out there.  
Once that was over, everybody just clapped and shouted nice things to them.

Then it was time for the garter and bouquet thing. Carolyn and Julia sat in the chairs on the dance floor and Willie and Barnabas took off the garters. Barnabas gave his to Elliott and Willie gave his to Quentin.  
When the bouquet was thrown, Liz caught Julia’s and Maria caught Carolyn’s. Finally, the cake was served. Barnabas and Julia and Carolyn and Willie cut the cake and fed each other. Then the maids and butlers served the cake to the tables. Everything was so orderly. After that, Roger announced for everyone to continue to dance and have a good time. We have a DJ that will play good dancing music for you to continue celebrating these two marriages. If you would like more food, you can get it. The DJ came out with Disco Inferno by the Tramps (1970). Everybody good and full, had several drinks were out there partying! Barnabas and Julia went around to each table and thanked everyone for coming and celebrating their day.  
Because of the good job that Horace and Mrs. Johnson did, they got more requests for them to do their wedding, and they wanted all the same people!

All the butlers and maids were so appreciative and so elated that they were requested to do other rich people’s weddings! Adam and Patti received so many requests for them to bartend at their functions whether big or small, they were so happy and could not believe that they were invited to other parties!

Carolyn and Willie did the same and everybody starting partying, more drinking, more eating. After Barnabas and Julia went around to the tables, Barnabas asked Julia how she felt. She was so happy, but she was tired, but she said, let’s dance off of one song not too fast and not too slow. The DJ put on “Sundown” by Gordon Lightfoot (1970). Well, all the people loved it and Barnabas and Julia danced so nice together, not really slow but to the nice downbeat. It was so nice. Even the butlers and the maids were allowed to get some partying in and they got their swing on to “Sundown.” After that, they bade everyone goodnight and stay until you want to leave by 11p. By the end of the night, there were no dishes to be washed, all the tables were cleared off, any garbage was taken away, and Adam and Patti brought all the glasses to be cleaned and they closed up the bar. They would come back tomorrow sometime and inventory all the liquor leftover and give a full report to Horace.

Barnabas and Julia walked from Collinwood to the old house in their marriage garb. Once they got to the door, Barnabas picked Julia up and walked her across the threshold. Once she was down they kissed each over so sweetly. Julia said, ‘Barnabas I am so happy. This was the best day of my life! She hugged and kissed Barnabas. “Julia I love you so. You put this whole thing together to make it nice for all. You spared nothing here. It has turned out to be a wonderful day and I am sure Carolyn and Willie loved it too.” “Tomorrow after we get up, if we do get up, we can go to Collinwood and see if we can help with anything. I have all the checks ready for the butlers and the maids, including Adam and Patti, the DJ and the chauffeurs. I did not have time to get cash so they can deposit their checks.” Barnabas said, “Well if we get up you can do that, and it could be a big if.” Julia kissed Barnabas so sweetly. “Let’s go upstairs and have a port.” Once upstairs, Barnabas and Julia had a toast to them. Julia said, “I toast to you Barnabas for being my friend through thick and thin.

Even though it was a rocky start, I knew the guy beneath all that was the guy for me.” Barnabas’s toast to Julia, “Julia I toast to you as you are my friend who stuck beside me through all my awful times, you took care of me, you didn’t want anything in return, yet you showed me how to be in love, how to love, and to help me come around to myself. Now I will take care of you and our two little ones. I love you so much, Julia.” They clicked glasses. Then, as the song by Stanley Turrentine came on the radio called “I’m in Love” (1973), they helped each other out of their wedding clothes. They proceeded to touch each other like they usually do. Julia said to Barnabas while she was touching him, “Let Julia show you how much you mean to me, how I will love you forever.” Barnabas was so excited, he kissed Julia so passionately and let her take over.

First Julia started rubbing his chest and sucked on his neck, then started kissing him on his breasts while she rubbed them and the rest of his body. She proceeded to rub his back down to his backside, taking her finger and running it down his back making him tremble and she rubbed his backside and his front so gently. Then she walked him over to the bed and had him lay first on his stomach. She then started her massage from his feet up to his neck.  
She massaged the back of his arms and legs to loosen him up. Then before she turned him over she laid on his back and kissed his neck and blew on it. Then she had him turn over and she did the same thing in front of him. She started kissing him as she rubbed down his chest kissing him all over so much that he was screaming. He massaged her breasts while she was sitting on him, driving her crazy. Then she rubbed him down his stomach to his midsection then she proceeded to take him and do all the loving that goes with it, ringing Barnabas chimes sending Barnabas over the moon. Julia looked up a minute and said, “you can scream Barnabas, there is no one here but us my love.” Then she paused for a minute to reach up to kiss him so sensually while rubbing her breasts over his Barnabas almost exploded though. Every time he wanted to grab her; she held his hands down so she could finish him that way. She blew on his upper thighs and glossed over his family jewels, sucked on his inner thighs, which made Barnabas scream.

Then she sat on him, took his hands and put on her breasts as she took him inside her and it was so beautiful, so pleasurable as she had organism after organism. She also knew to slow up some to make it last a long time. She continued to rub him, bit his nipples lightly, rub his family jewels from the back and rides him until he could not take it any longer. He sat up and turned her over and they loved each other until they both could not hold it in and they went to organism heaven for what seemed like an hour. Once they calmed down and was kissing each other, Julia got up and got two glasses of port and bought it for them in bed. “How are you feeling Barnabas?” Barnabas could hardly talk for a moment. He could only look at Julia and think OMG. Julia started giggling. “Earth to Barnabas” while she kissed him so sweetly and put their glasses on the bed table. “I love you, Barnabas.” Barnabas could only look at Julia and tears fell. “I love you, Julia.” Julia took him in her arms and kissed away his tears.  
He was so outdone with what this woman has done for him. She got their two glasses and they sipped their port, enjoying each other and happy to be together, just them, confessing love to each other. After they finished their port, Julia put the glasses on the bed table and they laid down and kissed each other to sleep. Barnabas slept so well it was unbelievable. Julia was feeling alright herself. They slept in, not wanting to ever get up again.

Julia woke up first and went downstairs to make some coffee and tea, put on a tray and took upstairs. Barnabas was still stirring himself awake. Julia got back in bed and kissed him on his cheek then laid down beside him.  
She gently touched his face and kissed him again until he woke up. “I love you, Barnabas,” Julia said kissing him on his cheek and on his lips. Barnabas woke up to see her beautiful face. “I love you too Julia.” He took her in his arms and kissed her so sweetly and so lovingly. He would run his hands through her hair, then kiss her some more. Of course, they proceeded to the normal morning delight that seemed to be so much better this morning. After they awoke the second time, Julia brought over the coffee and tea which was still warm from a while ago. They laid in bed and sipped on their drinks quietly. Barnabas was thinking about what he could do for Julia today. He could only just look at her and be amazed that he has been sitting on this. Live and learn. She was gleaming at him too. So happy she is making Barnabas happy and love loving him any way she can. She hates when she is away from him. She loves just being with him, laying with him, talking to him and just loving him.  
From the moment they met, there was acrimony at first but it changed between them to become partners, to not being able to be without each other. They laid together for a while longer until Julia said, “Barnabas what would you like to do today?” Barnabas thought about it for a minute then said, “Do you want to go over to Collinwood today and visit? Maybe see what Horace and Mrs. Johnson are cooking today if they are? If not we can go out to eat and then come back and rest. I know you have to be at Wyncliffe tomorrow by 9a. I want you to get as much rest as you can. I will hate for you to go back, Julia. If I didn’t have to work, I would come and stay with you. I will really miss you.”

This brought tears to Julia’s eyes. “I will miss you too Barnabas, me and our two babies. I don’t know how I will work with you not here with me.” She laid down on Barnabas' shoulder. Then Julia said, “Barnabas I like giving you massages. They make you relaxed don’t they?” Barnabas said, “Julia you can give me a massage every day. I will give you one too.” They laid there for a little while longer then Barnabas asked Julia “Are you hungry? Can you eat now? How does your stomach feel?” “Yes, I could eat a little, what time is it?” It was around 1130a. “Its lunchtime. Do you want to go out to eat lunch or I can see what we have left? Maybe have a brunch? You didn’t want to go to church did you?” “No, I had not thought about church” smiling Julia said. “But we could see what is downstairs then go to a nice brunch somewhere. Maybe drive up to Bangor? I probably could eat some toast now though. The babies are moving saying, Mommy feed me something.” Barnabas just laughed and kissed her stomach.  
“Ok. Daddy is going to fix mommy some toast and then we will go and eat big later.” Julia started laughing then hugged Barnabas. “Barnabas I am so happy now. The babies are formed now, and I want you to see when they kick me. You can see my stomach go up and down. It feels funny. But I do want us to go to church next time I come so we can join the church and maybe be in some projects at church. I could be an usher and you could find a spot. Would you mind that? And we could tell them we want to christen the babies as well. But then I won’t be able to do much until after the babies are born and when the expansion is finished and I am based here forever.”

  
Barnabas said, “That is a great idea, Julia. Let’s do that next time you come. I could try to become a deacon or something like that. We could teach Sunday school. I think bringing up the babies at church will be nice for them too, not only being christened. Yes, let’s do that Julia.” With that, they both got up, showered together, got dressed and when downstairs to grab some toast and juice. Do you want to call Liz and tell them we are on our way to brunch but will be by around 330p? She could also let the guys know they can come and get their clothes whenever they want. We can leave the door open.” Julia said “Yes. I will call Liz now while you make me some toast and coffee, or tea this time. I had coffee earlier.” Liz answered the phone. “Hi, Liz” Julia said. “How are you today and how do feel?” Liz said, “Julia everything turned out great!” Julia said, “Nice. I wanted to let you know Barnabas and I are going to brunch in Bangor and then come by. Is Horace and Mrs. Johnson going to be around today?  
I have the checks ready for him to give to the people. We wanted to also see what you guys are going to do for dinner as well. I have to be at Wyncliffe tomorrow by 9a.” Liz said she would check and see if Horace and Mrs. Johnson were going to be around for dinner. I am sure there is leftover food.” “Okay,” Julia said. “We will see you this afternoon. I am so excited to talk about yesterday!”

Barnabas and Julia made their way to Bangor and had a great brunch then walked along the river then headed back to Collinwood. Julia had a 500.00 check for every butler and every maid, including Horace and Mrs. Johnson. She had one for Adam, the DJ and one for Patti. She gave 200 dollars to each of the chauffeurs who picked up people at the airport and took them back to the airport. This was just how much Julia appreciated them helping to make this a wonderful day for her and Barnabas and the rest of the family. She paid all that out and Barnabas paid for everything else. It was a nice affair and everybody who was invited around town talked about it too. It was even on the society page. No one had ever seen a wedding nicely put together as the wedding of the Collins. In fact, there was a reporter at the wedding and he interviewed Horace and Mrs. Johnson, had their picture in the paper as the hosts, and they received all kinds of praises and requests for more work! Everyone danced and partied for Barnabas, Julia, Carolyn, and Willie. They stayed a while longer than Barnabas and Julia, but they left for their honeymoon today. It was now important to get the house fully wired to re-do the bathrooms and bring in all the modern appliances including 5 TVs. As they walked along the river, Julia said to Barnabas. “Barnabas I can’t wait for you to see the babies kicking. It is something I cannot explain what it feels like. I am over 4 months now.” Barnabas said, “Julia I am so happy. I want to see that and feel that. You know we are going to need two of everything. We probably should start setting up the nursery. Whenever you’re ready to start getting stuff, we can. “I know,” Julia said. We can determine that when we get home later or be thinking about it. We will need a washer and dryer for sure. We will need some dressers for baby clothes and stuff. It’s going to be interesting. Barnabas, who would you like to be godparents? Liz and Elliott? Horace and Mrs. Johnson.  
They took turns watching little Christina while Maggie was at the wedding. When she went to check on them after the formal stuff the maid had little Christina in her little chair, looking around smiling.” Barnabas laughed at that. “Little Christina Margaret Haskell is a good baby. For our godparents, I don’t have a problem with Liz and Elliott if they don’t mind.” “I am guessing we will be godparents to Carolyn and Willie’s kids.” Barnabas kissed Julia on the cheek. “Carolyn and Willie really love you, Julia.” Julia hugged Barnabas and said, “I hope so.”

They headed back to Collinwood and hung around for a while. Horace and Mrs. Johnson were there and not really having to cook because there was a lot of food left. They put it in plastic bags and anyone would heat up everything if people were staying for dinner. Julia gave Horace the envelopes for the payment to his friends. Horace and Mrs. Johnson were so grateful and their friends will be too. Horace is going to put his in the chauffeur and butler coffers.  
Mrs. Johnson will keep hers but she and Horace would go out to eat and brunch and she would pay sometimes. Of course, Horace was shaking his head to us, like no she won’t. They were just the sweetest people. They did ask to be excused after the food was warm so they could make their payments to their friends. They were all waiting for them at the club. Julia hugged them and thanked them so much for making the wedding a success. The ballroom was clean and back to its original state. Adam and Patti dismantled the bar, put the left-over liquor in a storage room there. Adam did the inventory of what was left and gave it to Liz. He and Patti have finals on Monday so I could not come over today. Julia left their money with Liz. Everybody there feasted on the left-over food from the wedding. It was so good. Julia tried to go in the kitchen and help clean up but was told flatly told to go sit down. “Well I can wash the dishes you know,” Julia said in defense of her just not doing anything. They all sat around after dinner talking about yesterday. Quentin said, “Julia, we are going to have to do 15 weddings for the butlers and maids.” Everybody started laughing. Quentin continued. “Everybody danced and had a good time when you guys left. They didn’t want to go home. Roger had to say, it’s time to go home now. The DJ just had to stop the music or the people would have stayed all night.” Julia said, “Well that was the plan. Everybody has a good time. And we will have to do this more often because people do like to dance. Quentin when you and Maria get married we will do the same thing.” Quentin turned crimson. He didn’t know what to say. Everybody laughed.

Soon it was time for Barnabas and Julia to go home because Julia had to get ready to go to Wyncliffe. Once back home, they settled in, had a port and relaxed. It was a lovely ending to a lovely weekend. They went to bed and loved each other and slept for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The expansion was almost complete. Julia and Barnabas discuss baby things.

For the next three months, Julia worked with her patients for only 6-8 hrs. She did very well, however as she got bigger she was walking a little slower. When Barnabas would come up for the weekend, he would not let Julia do anything, only would take her for a walk after dinner and before he would leave. They did go to Rockport for lunch and walked around a little, but Julia was slower and she was really showing as the doctor said. Barnabas was really animated at watching the babies kick Julia. He would lay his head on her belly. When they were in bed, Barnabas could feel the babies kicking lying next to Julia. They really enjoyed themselves and Julia was crying more often and harder when Barnabas had to leave. When she got to the old house, all she could do was sit down. Barnabas would walk her over to Collinwood to visit with Liz. Willie and Carolyn were back and Carolyn was so happy to say she was pregnant! Everybody hugged her and Willie was so proud! Julia pulled Carolyn over and said, “See what I mean.” Carolyn just cracked up and nodded “Yes my big sis. I know exactly what you mean now.” Vicki had dropped her little boy and he was just a doll named Burke Jr.

The rest of the weekend Julia and Barnabas just relaxed and thought of things they needed to do for the babies. Julia will go to the doctors after her progress meeting. The expansion was 80% done. All was a need now were the furniture and the people. She also had to get all the supplies and things to make the wing whole. She was trying to get as much done before she had the babies which could be any day really because she was just about done with her 6 months. Barnabas picked her up and took her to the doctor. The doctor did the sonogram which revealed that Julia had one boy and one girl on the way! She asked Julia how do you feel. I want to put you on bed rest but it just depends on how you feel. I can tell you are walking a lot slower carrying that load right now.” As bad as Julia wanted to be tough, this was too much for her. She had to admit it was hard carrying the babies and working. She had to figure out with Dr. Holmes who would take over for her until the babies were born. Barnabas was so elated that he was having a boy and a girl, he was so excited. He said, “Julia, I know you want to be superwoman but we need you to rest sweetie. I can talk with Dr. Holmes for you too.” Julia appreciated Barnabas. He was so excited. “I know honey. Doctor, what do I need to do? If you’re going to put me on bed rest I will need a note from you, although my boss is very supportive. It will be for paperwork purposes.” The doctor asked her what is her primary duties with the expansion. Julia explained that she was basically just the project manager and the hardest part of it is done for now. All she was seeing to now is the hiring of the doctors and nurses for here, and getting the furniture installed.

The phones were on the way and Mr. Riggins has said he would help in that area since he knows where everything is going to go. At Wyncliffe she had to do her rounds and reports. That required some walking because she had to visit the patients in their rooms or interviewing area. Her staff doesn’t let her carry charts and they make her take a break. She just does a lot of walking around. The doctor said, “Julia I think you need to keep still as much as possible. What do you think now her husband Mr. Collins, what do you think?” Barnabas said “Julia I think you should do what the doctor says. I am worried about you that you might get stuck or you might fall or something. Plus, I also see how you are moving a lot slower. What do you think?” Julia thought about it for a minute. “Yes, she said. I probably need to sit still now.” So, Julia got the letter from the doctor and took it to Wyncliffe. She also showed Mr. Riggins who said he had no problem with her resting. If he needed her he would call her. She could come and see how things are going but he didn’t want her stressing needlessly. “When you have the babies Julia and get your schedule down, you can come back and start working. You have done the bulk of the work. We can miss you for 3 months and call you if necessary.”

Julia kissed Barnabas goodbye tearful of course. He was tearful too and said he would be there on Friday. She got back at Wyncliffe and took her note to Dr. Holmes who agreed that Julia did not need to work now. “You have done enough Julia. When you leave on Friday you don’t have to come back until after the babies are born.Then I know you will have a pregnancy family leave and that will be fine also. During that time, you can steal away and check out what is going on at the new wing. If you could do that it would be great. Julia gave her word that is what she would do. Her and Barnabas were looking at who will help me with the babies so I can take a break and come over and see what is going on. Julia packed her suitcases and headed back to Collinwood and the old house. Barnabas met her outside to get her suitcases and led her into the house. After he put her suitcases in the house, they walked over to Collinwood to say hello to everyone and let them know she has to be on bed rest until the babies come.

Liz and everybody volunteered to come by and check on her while Barnabas was at work. She can go for short walks but she was getting so big, she was having a hard time with that. After they walked back to the old house, Barnabas fed Julia, then took her upstairs and took a shower together and got comfy. Julia was so glad to be home and with Barnabas. At last, the day came when Julia’s water broke and told Barnabas it was time to go to the hospital. Barnabas was a mess of course. She had her bag packed and he drove her to the hospital. The doctor was called in. She decided that Julia should have a cesarean because it would be too hard for her to push. Julia had also requested she has her tubes tied because she and Barnabas decided they did not want any more kids. Liz and Carolyn came to the hospital to keep Barnabas from having a heart attack.

The doctor asked him if he wanted to stand there why they took the babies out. He said no, he will just sit out here and freak out until its done. Liz and Carolyn thought he was so funny. About 2 hrs. later the nurse brought the two babies out to Barnabas who started to cry. Liz and Carolyn did too. Then she took the babies back inside to put them in the incubators. They were both 4 lbs. each. They were a little small so they would have to stay in the hospital a couple of weeks longer just to make sure they were okay and only needed to gain a pound or so. They all went into seeing Julia who was so happy, tired but happy. Barnabas, crying, went over and kissed Julia and hugged her.

Liz and Carolyn just beamed at them. Carolyn was 4 months now too and was happy as hell. She looked really cute pregnant and Willie was just like Barnabas doting on Carolyn day and night. Vicki had dropped her little boy a couple of months ago. Little Burke was now almost 3 months old. Julia was sore though and soon Barnabas, Liz, and Carolyn said goodnight and would be back tomorrow. Julia was cut so it was a little painful and she would be sore for at least a week, and she had her tubes tied so there was a little healing pain there as well. But she was healthy so she was going to be fine.

The next day Barnabas came by to see her and the babies. She was able to get up and walk with him over the nursery and see the babies sleeping in their incubators. They both were tearful as they looked at the two creations they made with love and from God. The boy had jet black hair like Barnabas and the girl had auburn hair like Julia. They stood out there for a while then Julia was still sore so they went back to her room and she got back into bed. The doctor said she could go home in a few days. The babies may have to stay an additional 2 weeks or so until they gain a little more weight. Other than that, they were fine. The boy was circumcised then, and the girl was just fine and Julia had her ears pierced. They did have little jaundice on them but the doctor said that would go away. All the babies go through that at the time of birth. Barnabas and Julia decided they would name the girl Naomi Elizabeth Julia Collins. The boy would be Joshua William Barnabas Collins. The nursery was ready for them.

Julia decided she wanted to nurse but would have to ask that to the doctor. It would determine how much milk she would need. They had bought two of everything. Barnabas said he would be back this evening and did he want to bring her anything and she said no, just him. After he left Julia went to sleep and slept until Barnabas came back. When she opened her eyes, he was sitting there looking at her. He just could not believe how his life has changed since Julia came into it. Here they now have two little babies that they were eager to raise. He was so full of joy and satisfaction. She smiled and beckoned him to come to her where she kissed him and hugged him. She was so glad to see him. They got her up and went to the incubators to see the babies. They were so precious and lovely. Soon Carolyn and Liz came in and they took them out to the window to see the babies. Liz was so happy and so was Carolyn. Her and Willie were having the carriage house ready for their baby because the east wing wasn’t ready yet.

They got ready to leave and said they would be by tomorrow. Barnabas also kissed and hugged Julia and hated to leave her. She was still sore so she was going to ask for a pain killer and a sleeping pill to go back to sleep. 3 days later Julia was allowed to come home but not the babies yet because they still needed to put on some weight. When Barnabas got Julia in the house, he hugged and kissed her but gently so not to aggravate her incision. She was glad to be home and in bed with her husband. The house was now rewired up to standards and Barnabas and Willie got the modern appliances in. They were finished with the master bathroom and 3 other bathrooms in the rooms. They ordered some nice shelving for the nursery since they needed more room for all the baby stuff.

Finally, little Naomi and little Joshua were home now. Julia was able to nurse both but could also use the bottle as well. Neither of them had any allergies so they could use Similac with no problem. They were good babies too. They slept most of the time and only cried if they were hungry or needed changing. Barnabas and Julia would go in their room every night and admire their two babies. Once Julia was not sore anymore she was able to move around more. Barnabas was also very helpful with the diapers and keeping the place clean. They hired a nanny to help with the babies. This nanny was a friend of Mrs. Johnson and was a very good help for them. On weekends Julia paid her nicely and she was wonderful. Sometimes she would spend the night if Barnabas and Julia wanted to go out to dinner. They made her a nice room with her own new bathroom. They gave her the weekends off, so Barnabas could get used to feeding and burping the babies, and taking feeding them. It was so much fun feeding the babies. 

Once Julia was not so sore she could slide into town and check on the hospital and how things were going. To her surprise, everything was up and running. The patients were coming in slowly and they had all the nurse stations set up. Mr. Riggins was happy to see Julia back. He knew she had more leave time but Julia said she could stop by more often and may curtail her leave because she has a nanny to help her. She only was nursing but she could still stop by. She met all the faculty there and they were so nice to her because they heard how nice Julia was, they were glad to see her and wished her well with the babies. Julia then rode up to Wyncliffe and Dr. Holmes and her staff were so glad to see her and welcomed her back. She hated to say she will be at Collinsport now but will see them each month when she will be coming up for staff meetings.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - What happened after the babies were brought home and how everything turned out for them.

Epilogue

6 weeks later the babies were christened at the Episcopal church where Julia and Barnabas had joined before the babies were born. Barnabas became a deacon and Julia became an usher and they participated in church activities when they could and they both taught Sunday school as well. All the church members loved Julia and Barnabas. Julia was so gracious to her church members and they loved the babies who were not babies anymore. Barnabas and Julia loved watching their babies grow up, and loved playing with them, and taking them places. They were friendly babies and did not mind others holding them. When they got older they would bring them in the bed with them and play with them.

Everybody loved Joshua and Naomi. All the kids would get together of each other’s home on Sunday and continuing the cooking tradition on Sundays. Elliott was now cooking as well. Everybody’s kids were primarily the same age give or take a year so it was fun having all the kids around. They made a play area at Collinwood where the kids could play with their toys and share their toys.

5 years later, Naomi and Joshua were in kindergarten and two of the nicest kids. For Christmas Barnabas and Joshua would buy presents for Naomi and Julia, and Julia and Naomi would by for Barnabas and Joshua. They loved Christmas time and always wanted to out-do each other with the gifts for their mama and papa, and they helped buy gifts that poppa would give to mama. Joshua was a playful little boy and Naomi was a momma’s girl, sticking tightly to her mom. Joshua was the senior one where he took care of Naomi. Whenever Barnabas and Julia would ask them what they wanted to do, Joshua would say, “I will ask Naomi, mama.” Barnabas was so proud of Julia because she was a wonderful mother. She never thought she would have kids but she handled it brilliantly. Julia and Barnabas decided now were the time for them to go on their honeymoon. They went to Europe for two weeks and traveled around a few countries. Carolyn and Willie took Joshua and Naomi and gave the nanny two weeks off as well. They enjoyed themselves and it was a nice time for them. They were also glad to get back home to their two wonderful kids and the kids were glad to see them too.

At Christmas time, they would get together with their cousins and friends. Maggie and Joe had one other child a boy named Joe. Vicki and Burke had one more child a girl named Victoria. Carolyn and Willie had two kids, a boy Willie and a girl named Julia. They moved into the east wing. Quentin and Maria did get married and they had two boys. Maria worked her way up in the federal government to become a chief SES for the agency. They occupied the west wing until their home was finished. Horace and Mrs. Johnson got married and Liz gave them the Carriage house. Horace and Mrs. Johnson were so grateful. They could have lived in a big mansion, or Collinwood because Liz offered them the west wing, but they loved the carriage house as it was just enough for them. They both retired and then did a lot of travel with their butler and maid friends. Horace spared nothing for Mrs. Johnson. They were rich, but they did not act like that, they never did, they shared their wealth with their maid and butler friends. They even went on a cruise together and they paid for all of them to go. They still went over to Collinwood and would cook and Mrs. Johnson still did things at Collinwood if she felt like it. Elliott and Liz got married and Elliott moved into Collinwood. Adam and Patti moved into Elliott’s house until their new house was ready. By now they both were working with the shipping enterprise and the cannery. Adam was Chief Accounting Officer with the shipping enterprise and Patti was Chief Executive Officer for data management at the cannery. They both helped in each division though as far as accounting and data management went. Patti was automating their functions with the computers.

Both of them decided that they did not need to bartend anymore but they opened their bartending school and once a month they held classes for those who wanted to be bartenders. They worked out a deal with all the bars and restaurants in town, that if they needed any of the workers to learn to bartend, they would hold a class for them for free. Roger actually found himself a nice lady companion. He did not marry her but he finally had a nice friend who actually liked him and showed him that true friendship is not negative. Roger changed his entire persona and was quite happy with his new friend.

Eventually, all the kids grew up to be smart kids. Joshua would go to work with Barnabas and learned the ways of the cannery and shipping enterprise. Naomi went to work with Julia and she wanted to follow in her mothers’ footsteps to be a doctor of psychiatry. Both kids did indeed learn everything both their parents did and they went to college and were successful. Joshua earned his doctorate in Business Administration, then went on to law school and became a corporate attorney. He replaced Barnabas when Barnabas retired from the cannery, but he also practiced law as a partner with other lawyers in Collinsport. Naomi went to medical school and became a doctor of psychiatry specializing in blood diseases. She became the administrator when Julia retired. Quentin’s two boys took over the Shipping Enterprise when Quentin retired.

Barnabas and Julia both retired and did more traveling but they never stayed longer than a week because they hated being away from the family. When they were home they continued to be active in their church and taught Sunday school. All the family and friends got together during the holidays. All of the other kids were grown now as well and successful. Joshua got married and had two kids a boy and a girl, and Naomi met a nice doctor and got married and had twins, two girls. Barnabas was a wonderful granddaddy and Julia was an excellent grandmother. They spoiled their grandchildren and loved spending time with them and taking them places. 

Barnabas was beginning to slow down and he was diagnosed with congestive heart failure. It got so that he had to stop teaching Sunday school, and he could not walk far. Everyone was over to the old house one evening, and Barnabas had got so weak he had to stay in bed. When he tried to get up he fell and hit his head. Julia called the ambulance and everybody went to the hospital. The doctor came out and said that Barnabas was very weak and would not last beyond another 3 days. Barnabas requested to die at home, so the ambulance took him back home. Everyone came over to say goodbye to Barnabas including their minister and a few people from church. Julia would lie in bed with Barnabas his last few days and he and Julia would hold each other and cry. Barnabas would tell Julia to please don’t cry. She had made him the happiest man alive. She bore him two beautiful kids. He never thought his life would go this way. Right before he made his transition, Julia and the family were there.

Joshua and Naomi hugged their daddy and their kids kissed their granddaddy. Everyone hugged Barnabas. Julia said crying, “Barnabas I love you. I will see you again. You are the love of my life. I love you.” Barnabas closed his eyes and transitioned over to God.

The funeral of Barnabas Collins was huge. Everybody paid calling hours, and then they had a private ceremony for him to be entombed in the crypt with the rest of the family. Barnabas was 87. Julia was heartbroken and she cried every day after Barnabas died. She became a recluse sort of and Joshua, Naomi and her now grown grands checked on her daily. She lost interest in almost everything but she was there as a grandmother for her grands a much as she could be but they understood. One year after Barnabas died, Julia passed away in her sleep from natural causes. Everybody determined that Julia died of a broken heart and could not stand being without her Barnabas. She was now in heaven with her Barnabas. Her funeral was just as huge and she was entombed in the family crypt next to Barnabas.

As a token of appreciation for everything Julia did at Wyncliffe and the expansion she spearheaded was re-named the Julia Hoffman Collins Psychiatric Wing of Collinsport Hospital. There was a plaque named in her honor and it hangs at the entrance of the wing. All of the kids and family friends grew up to be productive individuals and they were involved in community projects that helped people. They always thought of how sweet Barnabas and Julia were, how they helped people and included others in whatever they did. THE END.

Authors Note: This was my idea of the fate of the characters of Dark Shadows and how I thought it should have ended. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
